Sonic Adventurer 2
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Dr. Robotnik is back and this time, hes not alone.... Rouge the jeweltheif bat and the mysterous Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will need their old friends from Station Square 'All Dogs go to Heaven' and 'Lady and the Tramp 2' once agai
1. The Story Begins....

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 1-The Story Begins. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Each characters in this story is from SEGA, Archie, Nintendo, MGM and Disney.   
Story is based off the Dreamcast game, 'Sonic Adventure 2', owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.  
Tim Deer and Zoey Deer are owned by me!  
  
13.12pm. Robotropolis.  
  
(Sleet walked up to Robotnik's room. Two SWAT-bots were carring a doe).  
  
DOE:Let me go, you bucket of bolts!  
SLEET:Be quiet, if you know whats good for you!  
  
(Sleet walked into the room where Robotnik sat at his desk).  
  
SLEET:Dr. Robotnik...  
ROBOTNIK:What?!  
SLEET:Do-do you remember one of Queen Aleena's guard we roboticized, Tim Deer?  
ROBOTNIK:Yes, what about him?  
SLEET:Well, we finally captured his wife, Zoey!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm, excellent news, Sleet. At least something good has come today.  
SLEET:Something is wrong with you, sir. This is the summer 2001 and you are still in a bad mood,  
even last summer!  
ROBOTNIK:.....Sleet, you have no idea! Every summer, the entire world of planet Mobius will be  
celebrating the victory for Sonic and Tails, whom saved an entire city from ME!  
SLEET:That was two years ago, sir!  
ROBOTNIK:Silence! Once I seen to Zoey Deer, roboticizer her and lead her to my Egg-mobile, I'm  
going to the base I build in a ancient pyramid!  
SLEET:Why, sir? Why would you want to do that?  
ROBOTNIK:Just do what I say!  
SLEET:Shall I bring Mrs. Deer in then?  
ROBOTNIK:Correct.  
  
(Sleet walked out of the room, Robotnik was deep in thought).  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Thought) I must leave Sleet and Dingo in charge to capture more Freedom Fighters to  
roboticize, I left something at my base, a diary of...  
VOICE:Sir.  
  
(Robotnik looked up to see Sleet with two SWAT-bots holding Zoey).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Ah, Zoey Deer. Finally, for 13 years...  
SLEET:15...  
ROBOTNIK:...15 years..., I have got you!  
ZOEY:Where is my husband?  
ROBOTNIK:Oh, hes doing fine. Hes just working in an old mine-shaft. I wonder what happens to him  
IF the cave falls on top of him!  
ZOEY:You wouldn't!  
ROBOTNIK:I would if you won't co-operate!  
ZOEY:Fine!  
ROBOTNIK:Excellent, excellent! Sleet!  
SLEET:Yes?  
ROBOTNIK:Take her to the roboticizer! Pronto! I'll be at the hanger. Bring her there!  
SLEET:Yes, sir! Oh, another thing, the treasure hunter is at the hanger.  
ROBOTNIK:Good, good. Goodbye, Zoey.  
ZOEY:You'll pay for this, Robotnik!  
  
(Robotnik laughed and walked out of the room. When he entered the hanger room....,)  
  
ROBOTNIK:Nack, hyave you found it?  
  
(The purple weasle known as Nack, held a silver Chaos Emerald out).  
  
NACK:Here it is, Dr. Robotnik. A Chaos Emerald.  
ROBOTNIK:Excellent. What is your pay?  
NACK:60 thousand Mobian dollars.  
  
(Robotnik handed the cash to Nack and Nack handed the emerald to Robotnik. The doctor smiled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I'm not bothered giving you the cash, Nack. I have plenty!  
NACK:Well, your happy, I'm happy. Everybody's happy! I must go!   
  
(Nack left. Robotnik walked over to his Egg-mobile and placed the silver emerald in a box and  
hid it in the mobile. He heard the door opened. Robotnik turned around to see Sleet walking with  
the roboticized Zoey).  
  
SLEET:Here you are, sir.  
ROBOTNIK:Excellent. Hello, Zoey.  
ROBOTICIZED ZOEY:Hello, master.  
ROBOTNIK:Haha! Excellent, shes under my control! Now, listen to me, Sleet. I'm going away for a  
few days so, you better not mess up while I'm gone!  
SLEET:Okay, sir.  
ROBOTNIK:Good. Come with me, Zoey.  
R. ZOEY:Yes, sir.  
  
(Robotnik and Zoey climbed into the Egg-mobile and a big door opened leading to outside).  
  
SLEET:One question, sir. What are you going to do with your new servant?  
ROBOTNIK:Make her do all the house-work while I'm thinking of a new plan to destroy Queen   
Aleena's brat, Sonic!  
SLEET:Of course...  
  
(With that, Robotnik drove the Egg-mobile away....)  
  
15.13pm. Forest area.  
  
(Nack walked through the forest, as if hes trying to find someone).  
  
NACK:Rouge, where are you?  
VOICE:Here I am!  
  
(A white female bat landed in front of Nack).  
  
NACK:How may I help you?  
ROUGE:I want to know where I can find the biggest jewel on planet Mobius!  
NACK:All I can think of is the Master Emerald of Angel Island, but I wouldn't take that!  
ROUGE:Why not?  
NACK:Angel Island has a guardian. An echidna! If anyone or anything takes that emerald, you  
might say your dead meat!  
ROUGE:Haha! Nothing scares me! I'm going to Angel Island and take my emerald.  
  
(With that, Rouge flew away. Nack laughed).  
  
NACK:YOUR emerald? You will never stand up to Knuckles! Now, I must head on home with my jewe...  
  
(Nack searched through his pockets and gasped).  
  
NACK:The second Chaos Emerald I found! Its gone! Where is it?  
  
(While Rouge flew through the air, she brought a dark blue emerald out and smiled).  
  
ROUGE:An emerald for me and no ones gonna take it from me!  
  
17.13pm. Inside the pyramid.  
  
(Robotnik and Zoey walked into the main room. When Robotnik sat down, he turned to his servant).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Zoey, here is your first task. Get the small book from the library downstairs.  
R. ZOEY:Yes, master.  
  
(Zoey left the room while Robotnik turned to the screen. He pressed a few buttons to turn to  
a news report).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Oh no! Not this!  
REPORTER:And today is special as always! Since Prince Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower  
saved the city from Dr. Ivo Robotnik and his monster full of pain, Chaos, everyone cannot forget  
their adventure! Its really a special day in Station Square. Here with us is the SS Freedom   
Fighters and their two leaders, Charlie Barkin and Sasha La'Fleur.  
CHARLIE:Since Robotnik's plan to destroy this city has failed, all we want to do now is say  
this:DOWN WITH ROBOTNIK!  
SASHA:Yeah!  
  
(Robotnik switched the screen off in fury).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Agh! I'll show them that Dr. Robotnik is not beaten yet!!!!  
  
(Zoey came through the room, holding a small book and handed it to Robotnik).  
  
R. ZOEY:Here you are, master.  
ROBOTNIK:Thank you, Zoey. Now, go and get something for me to eat.  
R. ZOEY:Yes, sir.  
  
(Zoey left the room again while Robotnik started to read).  
  
ROBOTNIK:The diary of my grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik! Lets see. 'Day 15 2001, the   
military attacked my home and took away my secret weapon..... I must keep the rest of my diary  
in the disc....'  
  
(Robotnik took a small CD and placed it into the computer. A map of Mobius appeared on the screen  
with a red spot upon the island. Underneath the location was some instructions).  
  
ROBOTNIK:That red spot must be the location of the GUN army that Queen Aleena tried to dismantle  
15 years ago! Instructions:1.Break into the military. 2.Place in Chaos Emerald. 3.Use the secret  
weapon. I know what to do now! Haha! I'll go to the base and get my grandfather's secret weapon  
and use it to destroy Sonic once and for all! Hahaha!!  
  
(When Robotnik got up, Zoey came in, carring a tray of food).  
  
R. ZOEY:Here is your snack, master.  
ROBOTNIK:I'll do it tonight! I better have my snack first! Haha!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Attack of the Eggman

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 2-Attack of the Eggman. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Sonic Adventure 2 is a great game! Better than Sonic Adventure 1! Who knows how  
many parts it will take to the finish. All I know is, I'm gonna enjoy writing this! Also, the  
character that got roboticized at the start of the story, Zoey Deer, will be joining the   
Freedom Fighters. How? Wait and see....  
  
14.15pm. Knothole Village.  
  
(Things were peaceful at the village. At one end of the village, Sonia and Manic were talking  
to Sonic).  
  
SONIA:So, when are ya comin' back, bro?  
SONIC:When I feel like it.  
MANIC:Better come back soon, Sonic. Some of our friends from Station Square are comin' over for  
a visit. Haven't seen them since ya beat Perfect Chaos!  
SONIC:Hey, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later!  
SONIA:Okay, Sonic.  
SONIC:See ya!  
  
(Sonic turned around and ran off. Nearby, in a workshop, Rotor and Sir Charles were showing  
Tails the new model of the Tornado 2).  
  
TAILS:Whoa! Is this the Tornado 2?  
ROTOR:Yep.  
TAILS:I thought it was damaged a lot and beyond repairs since Big drove it off the Egg Carrier  
2 years ago and crashed into the jungle.  
SIR CHARLES:Heh, we repaired it. Instead of using a Chaos Emerald to power up the plane, it'll  
use ordinary systems.  
TAILS:All right! As long it'll transform into jet mode, everythings cool!  
ROTOR:Erm... Tails.... I changed its modes. It can go from plane mode to walking machine mode  
to car mode.  
TAILS:Hey, I can drive a robot, all right!  
  
(Rotor and Sir Charles laughed at Tails jumping up and down...)  
  
16.56pm. Angel Island.  
  
(Knuckles sat on a rock with Eevee sleeping beside him).  
  
KNUCKLES:Everythings peaceful on Angel Island. The 7 Moltres are in peace, the Master Emerald  
is still in its place and I got a new friend. Well, since 1999...  
  
(Suddenly, the island shook. Knuckles got up as Eevee woke up).  
  
KNUCKLES:Wha.. Whats going on?  
EEVEE:...Vee?  
KNUCKLES:Angel Island is falling back into the sea? But, why?  
  
(Knuckles stood there till he looked at Eevee in a worried look).  
  
KNUCKLES:Something tells me it has something to do with the Master Emerald! Come on!  
  
(Knuckles and Eevee ran towards the Master Emerald Shrine to find something very bad. The giant  
green jem filled with power was GONE!)  
  
KNUCKLES:Somebodys taken the Master Emerald! But, who could have done that? We got to get it   
back! Eevee, see if ya can sniff it out!  
  
(Eevee was on the job. He took some sniffs and started to follow the villain's tracks. Knuckles  
cheered as he followed Eevee).  
  
KNUCKLES:Yeah! Thats the way! We'll soon catch this thief sooner you can say 'Stop, theif!'  
  
(They followed the theif WHICH leads them off Angel Island. When they found the theif, it none  
other than Rouge the Bat! But, that will come to next part later).  
  
21.02pm. Prison Island:Inside base.  
  
(Alarms went out, doors closing! The entire military base was on full red alert!)  
  
TANNOY:Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Security door breached at Gate 3! Intruder has been   
located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base. All units   
prepare to engage. Assume emergency battle formations. Standard battle proceedures initiated.   
Locate and stop intruder before he enters the area! This is NOT a drill. Repeat! This is NOT   
a drill!  
  
(Gunshots rang through the base as Robotnik uses his new Egg Walker's machine gun on the robots).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Mwahahahahahahaha! That was too easy! Let's see what my grandfather was working on.   
A top secret military weapon he created. The military shut down the research because they   
feared it!  
  
(The mad doctor drove his Egg Walker through the corridors. A door closed in front of him marked  
with the number '1'. The voice rang out again).  
  
TANNOY:Intruder alert! Assume level one defense formation!  
  
(Robotnik noticed there were four red bolts. He pressed down on a button and a red laser appeared  
from his front light. He targeted the four bolts and fired lasers from the big weapon on the back  
of his Egg Walker. The door blew away, giving Robotnik the access to enter the next area).  
  
TANNOY:Level 1 has been breached. Emergency formation. Intercept intruder!  
  
(This went on all the way. Robotnik destroyed more robots and arrived outside the same door   
marked with '2'. He blasted it away like he did with the other one and continued on his  
journey. Robotnik mumbled as he heard the voice again).  
  
TANNOY:Level 2 security door breach! Level 2 security door breach!  
ROBOTNIK:Bah! I'm getting fed up listening to that voice! How many levels I have to go through?  
You would think that this GUN military is more powerful than a Gyarados!!  
  
(Robotnik arrived at the door '3' and blasted it away).  
  
TANNOY:Level 3 security door breach! Intruder has breached sections 3 through 8. Get him!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm... Seems to me I'm doing all right here!  
  
(Robotnik stopped his Egg Walker as 4 GUN robots landed in front of him. The doctor fired lasers  
at them before arriving outside the door '4' where he blasted it).  
  
TANNOY:Level 4 security door breach!  
ROBOTNIK:SHUT UP, YOU!!!!  
  
(This went on as Robotnik arrived at the door '5'. He blasted it away and continued).  
  
TANNOY:Level 5 security door breach! Switch to emergency defense mode! Lock down security door!  
ROBOTNIK:What? Don't be stupid! What kind of defense is that? If its a very good one, I'm a  
silly Psyduck!  
  
(Some big doors slammed shut in front of him, locking Robotnik in the room. Robots flooded the   
room and Robotnik couldn't help ut but fire wildly to save himself).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Psyduck!  
  
(One stray missle hitted a control panel which fired a rocket towards the door, blasting it away.  
The doctor cheered as it was blown away).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Yes! Thats it! Wonderful! Now, I can enter it with no problem!  
  
(A laser from a GUN robot missed him. Robotnik started to fire on more robots).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Me and my big mouth! I'm really hating this military! Oh no! I'm agreeing with Aleena!!  
  
(When Robotnik blasted another GUN robot away, the mad doctor spotted 5 more robots. The doctor  
blasted them away. He stopped in front of the door and noticed it was the door he was looking  
for. Robotnik smiled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:This is it! This is where I can find my grandfather's secret weapon! Hahaha!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	3. Enter Shadow. Capture and Escape. Treasu...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 3-Enter Shadow. Capture and Escape. Treasure Hunting. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:None. Let's begin!  
  
(A giant door opened, letting Robotnik in his Egg Walker in. He walked over to a small console.  
A small orb was floating over a console).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Oh HO! So this is the military's top-secret weapon. It's a lot SMALLER than I expected!   
  
(Robotnik was looking at an orb floating over the console as he tapped into the console).   
  
ROBOTNIK:Enter user data....aha....enter password...   
  
(Robotnik reached over to the side console).   
  
ROBOTNIK:Password is MA-RI-A. Maria! Now all I have to do is to place the chaos emerald into   
this console...   
  
(He brought out the silver Chaos Emerald and placed it into the console. Something behind the  
console started to rise..)  
  
ROBOTNIK:Oh ho!  
  
(A cryochamber rose from the floor, and a figure rose, standing on top of the high platform.   
Robotnik growled, reconizing the figure as it folded his arms).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Is that you, Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again? Wait, your not Sonic!  
This is impossible!  
  
(The hedgehog did look like Sonic except that instead of blue fur, it had black and red fur.  
Sonic has green eyes, the black hedgehog had red eyes. This is Shadow...)  
  
SHADOW:My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind as to release me, my master...  
I will grant you one wish!  
  
(Alarms went off again, almost making Robotnik fall out of his Egg Walker).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Now what?  
  
(Shadow looked up, seeing a figure. A military robot).  
  
SHADOW:Behold, the true power I posess!  
  
(Shadow actived his air blades that is on the sole of his sneakers and landed in front of the  
military robot).  
  
PILOT:This is Scorpian troop's B-3x Hot Shot! Enemy movement has been detected. En route to   
intercept and destroy!  
OPERATIONS COMMUNCATOR:Copy that, B-3.  
  
(The fight was on as the Hot Shot fired missles, lasers and bullets to try and destroy Shadow!  
Shadow damaged the Hot Shot by hitting the cockpit. Shadow smiled as he blasted the Hot Shot  
down to the ground).  
  
PILOT:The enemy is too strong!!! I-I can't destroy the enemy! Hot Shot is down! I repeat, Hot  
Shot is down!!!  
SHADOW:Ha! Pathetic humans!  
  
(Robotnik, still in his Egg Walker, watched the battle and applauded Shadow).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Destroying that guard robot was spectacular! So Shadow, YOU are the military's top   
secret weapon! What what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?"   
  
(Shadow looked over his shoulder towards Robotnik and smiled).  
  
SHADOW:Bring more Chaos Emeralds.   
ROBOTNIK:Shadow, WAIT!  
SHADOW:I'll be waiting for you....in the central control room, on the space colony ARK,"   
ROBOTNIK:ARK?  
  
(With that, Shadow walked off, leaving the gaping Robotnik behind....)  
  
Forest area. 06.14am.  
  
(It was the next day as Sonic ran through the beautiful forest).  
  
SONIC:Man, I have been up all night! I gotta get back to Knothole! It'll be great seeing all my  
old friends from Station Square again!  
VOICE:Don't move!  
  
(Sonic screeched to a halt and turned around to see a GUN military man, holding a gun towards  
Sonic. Suddenly, more and more men came out, holding their guns to Sonic. The blue hedgehog  
gulped and held his hands into the air).  
  
SONIC:Wha..Whats going on here? What have I done?  
GUN MAN:You know what you did! Board him upon the military helicopter! We'll take him back to  
our base!  
GUN MEN:Yes, sir!  
SONIC:Man, when I thought trouble was over, here comes a new one!  
  
Desert Area. 11.08am.  
  
(The glowing green Master Emerald was between Knuckles, Eevee and Rouge the Bat. They had a big  
fight and they are never giving up).  
  
ROUGE:Just....let it go! You just don't know WHEN to give UP, do you?!  
KNUCKLES:What are you talkin' about, that Master Emerald's mine! You got that?  
ROUGE:Huh?  
  
(Knuckles sighed in frustration and closed his eyes).  
  
KNUCKLES:The Master Emerald contains special powers, that neutrulize the energy of the Chaos   
Emeralds. That makes it VERY powerful...WHAT THE-?!  
  
(When Knuckles opened his eyes, he and Eevee were in shock as a metal claw grabbed the Master  
Emerald and lifted it to the Egg-mobile).  
  
ROUGE:Wha-theif!!  
KNUCKLES:(Looks at Eevee) Look who's calling WHO a thief...  
EEVEE:(Shakes his head) Eevee....  
  
(They both looked back at the Egg-mobile, which Robotnik looked over upon them).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I came here following the signal from the emerald. If I'm not mistaken, this is the   
Master Emerald, is it not?  
  
(Knuckles and Eevee growled at Robotnik).  
  
KNUCKLES:Its you! Dr. Eggman!  
ROUGE:So, thats Dr. Eggman.  
  
(The Egg-mobile started to fly away with the Master Emerald).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Well now that I have it, I'll just take it with me. Farewell, knucklehead!  
  
(Knuckles made a giant leap towards the Master Emerald).  
  
KNUCKLES:Not if I can help it!  
  
(He slammed his fist into the giant green emerald, causing it to break into pieces. Robotnik   
looked over his mobile and gasped to find the emerald gone).  
  
ROBOTNIK:What-?!  
  
(Rouge screamed and grabbed Knuckles by the collar).  
  
ROUGE:"What was THAT all about?! And LOOK what you did to MY emerald!  
  
(Knuckles growled and shoved Rouge to let go of him).  
  
KNUCKLES:I did that to prevent the Master Emerald to be stolen, you idiot! If it's in pieces,   
I can restore it. And by the way, that's not YOUR emerald!  
EEVEE:(Nodding) Vee...!  
  
(Robotnik flew off, scraching his head).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm, doesn't matter. I'll look back into it when I get back to base.  
  
(Rouge watched as Robotnik went towards the pyramid base and faced Knuckles).  
  
ROUGE:I despise ANYONE who takes jewels from me. All the world's gems are MINE to KEEP!  
KNUCKLES:Yeah? Well we'll just see about that, bat-girl!  
  
Wild Canyon.  
  
(Knuckles, holding Eevee in his arms, started his search once again for the pieces of the Master  
Emerald. Since he found it in Speed Highway, Casinopolis, Red Mountain, Lost World and Sky Deck  
which all happened in 1999, things are going to be a big tougher now. He was able to find a shard  
hidden in a rock. He smiled as he held one).  
  
KNUCKLES:I can sense 3 shards in the canyon, Eevee. One down, 2 to go!  
EEVEE:Vee!  
  
Dry Lagoon.  
  
(Rouge landed on the ground and started her journey when she heard a small voice calling out for  
'help'! She turned around to see two GUN robots holding a Blastoise prisoner).  
  
ROUGE:Oh, thats so low!  
  
(She rushed towards the two robots and blew them away by kicking them. The Blastoise was so   
happy, he handed a piece of the Master Emerald to Rouge).  
  
ROUGE:That just goes to prove that if you do something nice to a Pokemon, they'll give you  
something in return.  
  
Wild Canyon.  
  
(Knuckles found another shard by climbing on a windmill. He started to look for another shard   
when he spotted it. It was held by a GUN robot! Knuckles placed Eevee down and charged towards  
the robot! He smashed it down and took the shard away. He shrunk the shard down and hid it into  
his glove, picked up Eevee and left Wild Canyon).  
  
KNUCKLES:This is gonna be tough! I can't belive we are gonna have to find the shards again!  
EEVEE:Vee......  
KNUCKLES:It'll be easy this time, I can sense the next 3! The problem is, its on top of that  
mountain! By the time we get up there, it might be tomorrow!  
EEVEE:Ee... vee..  
  
Dry Lagoon.  
  
(Rouge was standing on top of Blastoise back. She already has 2 shards as she found another  
one floating above the river. She saw the last one on a bank. She got off Blastoise and waved  
to the giant tortoise while she placed the last shard in her backpack. She sighed as her  
walkie-talkie went off).  
  
ROUGE:Hello? Yes... Yes, I'm on my way! Looks like the Master Emerald will have to wait!  
  
Above Capital City. 13.27pm.  
  
(A giant helicopter flew above the city. The pilot radioed to the headquarters).  
  
PILOT:Sigma-Alpha 2, heading due south over the city. We're en-route, everything's a-go!"   
CONTROL TOWER COMMUNICATOR:This is Control Tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo satus of   
captured hedgehog on-board, over!  
PILOT:That's a 10-4. Cargo secured and-WHAT?!  
COMMUNICATOR:Didn't copy that-over-  
PILOT:The hedgehog is GONE. He's taken out everyone on-board and-  
COMMUNICATOR:What's wrong?!  
PILOT:What in the world?!  
  
(Suddenly, the helicopter door burst opened and Sonic jumped out. He grabbed the side of the  
helicopter before flipping himself on top of the wing).  
  
PILOT:Freeze! What do you think you're DOING?! Get that hedgehog!  
  
(Sonic tore a panel off the helicopter's wing and strapped it under his sneakers).  
  
SONIC:Talk about low budget flights! No food or movies? I'm outta here! I like running better!  
  
(Sonic took a flying leap off the helicoptor, sky-diving and finally rotating like a helicoptor   
to slow his descent).  
  
SONIC:Yeah!!  
  
(When Sonic landed on the road and started to go downhill on his new snowboard, the GUN military  
was on the job, trying to get Sonic again).  
  
SONIC:Haha! You'll never catch THIS hedgehog, you know?  
  
(GUN robots landed as Sonic jumped off his snowboard. The blue hedgehog blasted the robots by  
spinning attack them and watched as they fell to the ground).  
  
SONIC:Hey, howzat? Pretty cool, huh?  
  
(Then, a military semi was seen, heading towards Sonic. The hedgehog yelped at the sight and  
started to run down a hill).  
  
SONIC:Whats up with that driver, is he crazy? Guess they had to send out the big guns! Or, should  
I say, big trucks!  
  
(Sonic ran and ran till he saw a big building with a tunnel underneath, perfect enough for  
Sonic to go through. With that, Sonic went underneath and the military semi crashed into  
the building. Sonic stopped and looked at the semi).  
  
SONIC:My only hope is that the people in the building is all right! All I can say now is, see you  
later, military gator!  
  
(With that, Sonic zoomed away.....)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. The Eggman Base and the Shadow Attack

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 4-The Eggman Base and the Shadow Attack! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Again, nothing. I just wanna get to the story!  
  
20.22pm. Desert area.  
  
(Robotnik, driving his Egg Walker, looked at his location. The area was filled with GUN robots.  
They must be after Robotnik! The doctor grumbled...)  
  
ROBOTNIK:Those idiots will never find my hidden base inside this pyraimid. Let's take care of   
business here first, THEN get inside!  
  
(The evil doctor advanced towards the robots... It was 15 minutes later that the mad doctor  
arrived outside his base. He typed in his password and enters with glee. He walked in the main  
room where the roboticized doe, Zoey, was waiting for him).  
  
R. ZOEY:Good evening, master. How can I help you?  
ROBOTNIK:Go and get me something to eat or drink. Understand?  
R. ZOEY:Yes, sir.  
  
(Zoey walked off while Robotnik pondered).  
  
ROBOTNIK:With the Chaos Emerald....in the space colony ARK....hmph. I've got to find out   
just what's going on up there!  
  
(Robotnik pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the DreamNews came on).  
  
REPORTER:We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash. There has been a break-in at   
the federal reserve bank today. Mysteriously, the only thing that was stolen was the   
Chaos Emerald.  
  
(Robotnik slammed his fist on the console and gasped).  
  
ROBOTNIK:A-A Chaos Emerald?  
  
(The TV screen showed a footage of Shadow standing on top of a bridge).  
  
REPORTER:According to eye-witnesses at the scene, the suspect was identified as the world   
renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog. The suspect was seen fleeing the scene, destroying the   
reserve's guard robots in his path. Stay tuned for more details....  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm... sounds more like the work of Shadow.. Now things are REALLY getting intresting!  
  
Station Square.  
  
CHARLIE:No way! THAT can't be Sonic!  
  
(Charlie, Sasha, Itchy, Shane, Ruby, Bess and Sannabelle were watching the DreamNews and all  
gasped at the sight of Shadow, whom they all think it was Sonic).  
  
ITCHY:How do YOU know, Charlie? Look at that picture of Sonic!  
CHARLIE:Yeah... but, look at Sonic's colour! That hedgehog is BLACK! Sonic is blue! Anyone can  
tell the difference!  
SASHA:Which means Sonic is on the run while this mysterous black hedgehog is making off with a  
Chaos Emerald!  
SHANE:What do you guys think? Should we help Sonic or not?  
  
(Everyone was quite till Charlie spoke up).  
  
CHARLIE:Sonic helped us to save our town, so we will help him and stop this hedgehog!  
SANNABELLE:I know what military that is after Sonic. Its the GUN! They are suppose to be VERY,  
VERY strong!  
BESS:If they ARE, how come they didn't help us stop Robotnik?  
SANNABELLE:Aleena and the Mobians have some issues with that military! But, I don't know what it  
is yet...  
CHARLIE:Never mind! Whatever is going on, it could be Robotnik's work!  
RUBY:Station Square will be all right with the SS Police Force!  
CHARLIE:Sannabelle, do you know the location to the GUN base?  
SANNABELLE:Yeah!   
CHARLIE:Right! Tramp and his family are headin' over to Knothole. We'll do this ourselves.  
If they are heading over to the base to rescue Sonic, we'll join them.   
SASHA:Everyone, let's go!  
  
Golden Bridge.  
  
(Shadow stood on top of the golden bridge near the capital city. In his hand was a green Chaos  
Emerald. The black hedgehog smiled and looked down as over 10 GUN police cars arrived).  
  
SHADOW:Hmph... How pathetic!  
  
(The black hedgehog closed his eyes and a memory came back to him. Alarms were screaming as they  
ran down the hall, panting from all the running. A voice rang out).  
  
MILITARY MAN:Find them before they escape!  
  
(Shadow flew his eyes open as a gunshot was heard).  
  
SHADOW:Maria!!!!!!  
  
(In Shadow's memory, a glass tube covered Shadow up and watched a young girl standing near a  
control panel, holding her chest where she was shot).  
  
MARIA:Shadow.... I beg of you....please....do it for me-  
SHADOW:Maria!   
MARIA:For all the people...on that planet....Sayranora....Shadow...the Hedgehog...  
  
(The awful memory ended there. Shadow clutched his fist and growled).  
  
SHADOW:Maria, I still remember what I promised you...for all the people on this planet...  
I promise you....REVENGE!!!!!!!  
  
(With that, Shadow jumped onto a cable and grinded down the bridge, running past the police.  
His air shoes helped him run a bit faster. Faster and faster he goes, trying to escape the  
military. He growled as he saw two GUN robots landing in front of him).  
  
SHADOW:Won't you guys ever quit?  
  
(Shadow spin the robots away and continued on his journey through the bridge. It seems they are  
never going to quit until Shadow is finally captured. All Shadow can do is blast the robots away  
and run away from the back-up robots. Shadow took the green emerald out and smiled).  
  
SHADOW:Time to end this chase!!!!   
  
(Shadow held the Chaos Emerald into the air and shouted...)  
  
SHADOW:Chaos Control!!!!!!!  
  
(In a blink of an eye, Shadow was gone.....)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. The GUN battle, meeting Shadow and Break...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 5-The GUN battle, meeting Shadow and Breaking into the Base. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:I'm thinking I'm gonna stop doing this 'Author's Note' till I found out what I   
want to say!! I thought up what I want to say here, except I forgot! Oh, well... part 5 begin!  
  
(Ever since Robotnik broke into the GUN military base, the ENTIRE army is now after him, Shadow  
and Sonic!! This is really tough for Sonic as he know that the GUN was a strong army. Sonic   
stood at the downtown area of Capital City. He was running away from GUN all day and he knows  
that he can't sleep with GUN after him. Sonic sighed).  
  
SONIC:This is game is boring, I'm outta here!  
  
(Then, a giant robot landed in front of him. Sonic smiled).  
  
SONIC:Hmm, finally decided to show up, eh? Bring it on!  
PILOT:This is Spider Troop's F-6T Big Foot, reporting to headquarters. Intruder has been located.  
DISPATCHER:Copy that, F-6T.  
  
(Sonic watched Big Foot leaped into the air and started attacking Sonic, showering the concrete   
with a barrage of bullets. Similar to the battle fought on Prision Island with Shadow, Sonic   
dodged the bullets. Big Foot landed and fired four missles at Sonic, all which were easily   
dodged. Sonic leaped up and attacked the cockpit. Two more times this attack pattern happened,   
both ending with Sonic damaging Big Foot even further).  
  
PILOT:This is Spider troop's Big Foot! Big Foot to Headquarters! We've engaged the enemy   
and request backup!  
  
(Big Foot leaped into the air one more time, and shooting at Sonic furiously with bullets,   
landing, and firing the rest of his missles at the hedgehog. No score as Sonic leaped up   
and attacked Big Foot. The pilot was amazed as Big Foot collasped onto the ground).  
  
PILOT:WHAT?! For just ONE HEDGEHOG?!  
SONIC:Hey guy! Take care!  
  
(Sonic took a huge breath and looked at the fallen Big Foot, thinking if he should pull the pilot  
out and ask him some question of why the GUN was after him when he saw something standing on top  
of the giant robot...)  
  
SONIC:What the---?  
  
(There was Shadow, holding the green Chaos Emerald in the sky. He never noticed Sonic below  
watching him).  
  
SHADOW:Its all starts with this... A jewel containing the ultimate power!  
SONIC:Thats a... Chaos Emerald!  
  
(Shadow looked down to see Sonic, walking towards him).  
  
SONIC:Now I see whats going on! The military has mistakened me for the likes of YOU! So, where  
do you think your going with that emerald?  
  
(Sonic started to rush towards Shadow).  
  
SONIC:Say something, you fake hedgehog!!!  
  
(Shadow tossed the emerald into the air and grabbed it).  
  
SHADOW:Chaos Control!!!!!!  
  
(A bright light and Shadow disappeared. Time became slower for Shadow as he saw Sonic running a  
lot slower. The black hedgehog passed the blue hedgehog and landed on a building. When time came  
back to normal, Sonic turned around to see Shadow).  
  
SONIC:Wow! Hes fast! Hey, its not his speed! He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!  
SHADOW:My name is Shadow! I'm the world's ultimate life form. Theres no time for games! Farewell!  
  
(Shadow used the green jem to warp once again and disappear from Sonic's sight. Sonic covered  
his eyes from the bright light).  
  
SONIC:Shadow... what is he?  
  
(When Sonic uncovered his eyes, he sae many GUN military guards, men and robots surrounding him).  
  
CAPTAIN:Stay where you are! Put your hands in the air!  
SONIC:What?! Not again.....!  
  
Knothole Village.  
  
(Everyone was panicing at the village after watching the news. Already, Scamp and his family  
arrived at the village before the news came on and they were amazed to see Sonic a theif.  
They all calmed down when Charlie and his friends came to the village telling them it wasn't  
Sonic but, it was a black hedgehog. Already, they started to make a plan to rescue Sonic).  
  
SALLY:Right! We know the location of Prision Island is where they are holding Sonic prisioner!  
All we have to do is find Sonic and find out who is this black hedgehog!  
CHARLIE:We think Robotnik is behind this since the black hedgehog has stolen a Chaos Emerald!  
SONIA:A Chaos Emerald? I get it. The 7 emeralds have been seperated. One emerald is in the  
bank of Capital City where that black hedgehog took it... the 3 Chaos Emeralds has been taken  
to the special military bank of Prision Island while the other 3 is missing!  
VOICE:No, it isn't!  
  
(Everyone turned around to see Tails riding in the Tornado 2, robot mode. Inside the cockpit with  
him was Scamp and Angel. Tails held a gold emerald out).  
  
MANIC:Tails! Where did you get that emerald?  
TAILS:Have you forgotten? The mayor of Station Square gave it to me after saving their town from  
Eggman and his missle!  
MANIC:Oh, yeah.. Heh heh...  
SALLY:So, we know the location for 5 emeralds. Wheres the other 2.  
SONIA:Never mind the emeralds, we gotta get Sonic out first!  
TAILS:I'll go and get Sonic! I'll use the new improved Tornado 2 in plane mode to go over to  
Prision Island and break in the military prision in robot mode!  
SALLY:Sounds like a plan!  
SCAMP:You guys can meet us up again at Capital City once we get Sonic!  
LADY:All right. If you say so.  
SALLY:Right! Lets go and get Sonic back!  
  
Pyramid Base.  
  
(Rouge stood in the base, talking on her comunicator).  
  
ROUGE:This is Rouge. I've located Eggman's Base and proceed to go in.  
  
(She placed her comunicator away and sighed. There was a door with 3 locks).  
  
ROUGE:I hate to say it, but I need these keys first!  
  
(Rouge started her journey out to get them. She found on easily hidden in a box nearby. Then,  
she hid in a shadow to make sure she was been caught by a beetle guard robot. She saw another  
key hidden behind a small statue. She smiled).  
  
ROUGE:Now I got 2, I just need one more to get!  
  
(Wasn't hard for the bat girl to find the last key. She found it hidden on top of a pillar. She  
climbed all the wau up there to get it. When she got all 3 keys and unlocked the door she went  
through it and into the main room, where the roboticized Zoey was sitting on a chair, waiting  
for her master. Since she'll wake up when Robotnik arrives, she'll be sleeping all day till   
Robotnik finally comes. Rouge walked over to the robot deer and was able to change a few wires  
to make her go away. She smiled).  
  
ROUGE:Who ever that woman was, she won't be a robot long enough. I have programmed her to go  
to the roboticizer where she'll be DE-roboticized! Haha!  
  
(Rouge walked over to the computer console and pressed a few buttons).  
  
ROUGE:It's a space transporter! The destination has been set to....ARK? Wasn't that space colony   
shut down over 50 years ago? What's he doing up there anyway? Doesn't matter. It's my mission   
to find out what he's up to!  
  
(Before you know it, Rouge stood on a platform and was teleported away!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	6. The Dark Side Meeting

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 6-The Dark Side Meeting.  
  
22.41pm. Inside the Space Colony ARK.  
  
(Robotnik, in his Egg Walker, stood in a dark corridor, thinking and looking).  
  
ROBOTNIK:So THIS is the space colony ARK. I have to locate the central control room that Shadow   
mentioned before he left.....  
  
(The colony was so dark, Robotnik activated his head lights. He went through the data on his  
small computer in front of him).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Since the colony was shut down 50 years ago, all lights system are out! Hmm.... I hope  
Shadow can switch the lights on one I arrive.  
  
(Robotnik reached for a box beside him and opened it to find the silver Chaos Emerald).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Since Shadow has an emerald and I have one as well, it is gonna be pretty tough looking  
for the other 5 emeralds!  
  
(Robotnik placed the lid back on and placed the box beside him. He grabbed his controls and  
started his journey once again. An hour later, Robotnik arrived at the control room where Shadow  
was waiting for him, the black hedgehog was tapping into a huge control panel).  
  
SHADOW:I have been waiting for you, doctor. Now, I will show you the glorious achivements of   
what the world's leading scientist, Professor Gerald, has created...  
  
(The screen went on as life from the power of the console went on....)  
  
SHADOW:The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the   
ARK contained a top secret reseach facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being   
created. This is one of them....  
  
(Shadow mentioned for a huge machine behind them).  
  
SHADOW:A weapon capible of destroying an entire planet, Codenamed.....the Eclipes Cannon.  
ROBOTNIK:Destroying an entire planet...was this my grandfather's legacy?  
SHADOW:BUT... It's been deactived for some time now...  
  
(Shadow threw the green Chaos Emerald to a console and the machine started buzzing with life).  
  
SHADOW:To reactivate it, large amounts of energy are nessicary...  
ROBOTNIK:So that's why we needed the Chaos Emeralds.  
SHADOW:Exactly! To reactivate the machine, we need the seven chaos emeralds. Once you have that,  
then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please... And then...the world   
could be YOURS.  
  
(Robotnik laughed with evil and jumped out of his Egg Walker, holding the box containing the   
silver Chaos Emerald underneath his arm).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Mwahahaha! Sounds like a plan! I like the way you think, Shadow! I will get the Chaos   
Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world, and build a legacy of my own-  
VOICE:Do you REALLY think it'll be THAT easy?  
  
(Robotnik and Shadow looked up to see a female white bat hanging upside-down from the ceiling.  
Robotnik scratched his head).  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Thought) She looks like that same bat with that knucklehead echidna near my base with  
the Master Emerald!  
  
(Rouge jumped off the ceiling and landed in front of Robotnik).  
  
ROUGE:I've got a GREAT idea. How about making a deal?  
ROBOTNIK:A deal?!  
ROUGE:When you grabbed that huge emerald, you said something about a reaction. A reaction that   
it had with the Master Emerald. Now, if you could just let me borrow that radar, I may be able   
to help you! What do ya think?  
ROBOTNIK:If I DO.....what's in it for me?  
  
(Rouge smiled and flew into the air, holding the dark blue Chaos Emerald she stole from Nack).  
  
ROUGE:I have an idea where the other chaos emeralds may be. It may not look like it, but did you   
know that I am a treasure hunter that specializes in ALL kinds of jewels...?  
  
(Robotnik looked at Shadow, he nodded. Robotnik smiled and held out his hand to shake).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Very well.  
  
(Rouge took the hand and they shake on it).  
  
ROUGE:Okay then, it's a deal? I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Rouge the Bat, but you   
can call me Rouge.  
  
(Rouge handed the dark blue emerald to Shadow, where he placed it into the console. Robotnik   
took his silver emerald out of the box and threw it to Shadow. The 3 Chaos Emeralds only made  
the machine glow a little).  
  
SHADOW:Its power is not full, if we only can find the remaining 4 emeralds....  
  
(Robotnik took a small device out of his Egg Walker and handed it to Rouge).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Don't worry, Shadow. Rouge can help us, right?  
ROUGE:Of course. Do not worry, I'll find the emeralds for you all!  
  
(Then, the device beeped. Rouge smiled).  
  
ROUGE:I know where they are.....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	7. The GUN Military Base Attack

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 7-The GUN Military Base Attack. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
11.13am. Prision Island:Coastline.  
  
(Robotnik, in his Egg Walker, Shadow and Rouge stood in the midst of the island to make sure  
there wasn't any guards. They had a good view of the GUN military base. Robotnik grumbled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Having to come back isn't my idea of a vacation!! How can you be sure your intellegence   
reports are correct? Why would the Chaos Emeralds be here on the island? Are you absoluely sure?  
ROUGE:Well..... Believe what you want to believe.  
  
(Robotnik sighed and brought out a small timer).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Hmph... Very well! Very well...let's discuss how we are going to do this. I will go in   
first and distract the military troops, allowing you to sneak in the base without being detected.  
Then, Shadow will enter the armory, where he will set the timer on these dynamite packs. Once   
that is in place, we will blow up the whole island and get away before anyone has a chance to   
know what hit them. Meanwhile, you have to sneak into the cargo area and grab the Chaos Emeralds.  
That's a challenge for such a worthy treasure hunter such as yourself, eh bat girl?  
  
(Rouge reaction was the thumbs up and a wink. Robotnik looked at his watch).  
  
ROBOTNIK:We only have 30 minutes to pull this mission off, and we only get one try, so DON'T   
fail me!  
  
(Robotnik drove his Egg Walker away. Shadow and Rouge nod to each other and went on their   
missions. Later, outside the main base, Robotnik blasted away the robot guards and radars.   
Since the GUN army is suppose to be strong, how come they are being beaten by Robotnik? Once  
Robotnik has done his small task, Shadow and Rouge joined up with the mad doctor).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Ha! And this is suppose to be a strong army? Give me a break! Okay, everyone ready?  
Shadow, Rouge, on with the show!  
  
(Shadow didn't even took one step as a young pink hedgehog in a red dress grabbed him behind   
and start hugging tightly! Shadow's eyes widen. The pink hedgehog was..... Amy Rose).  
  
AMY:Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!  
  
(Amy, feeling the tention from Shadow, slowly let go and backed away a few inches. Shadow turned  
around to face Amy, whom squealed at Shadow).  
  
AMY:You're not Sonic! Who are you?  
  
(Robotnik turned his Egg Walker around to face Amy).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I'M the one who should be asking that!  
AMY:Dr. Eggman! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
  
(Amy whirled around and started running. Robotnik shook his fist at Amy).  
  
ROBOTNIK:ARRRGH! Amy, your timing is impeccible!  
  
(Robotnik turned around to Shadow and Rouge, putting his goggles on).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Leave this to me, I'll take care of it. You two, GO!  
Give up, Amy!!  
  
11.56am.Prision Island:Nearby Airspace.  
  
(The blue plane, Tornado 2, was seen flying towards the island. Inside the cockpit were Tails,  
Scamp and Angel).  
  
SCAMP:Are we there yet?  
ANGEL:For the 60th time, NO!  
TAILS:Yes we are! Dead ahead! There's no mistake about it! This must be the island! It's a secret  
military base that is reinforced and super strong! It's called Prision Island. I found the news   
about it on Satelitte TV. I still can't believe that Sonic destroyed the military buildings,   
OR rob the bank! Wait for me, okay Sonic? I'm on my way!  
SCAMP:Wheres the 'we'?  
TAILS:Sorry....  
  
(Angel sighed and looked down. She gasped and pointed).  
  
ANGEL:Look!  
  
(Tails and Scamp looked down as well).  
  
SCAMP:Huh?  
TAILS:What?!  
  
(They saw Amy being cornered by Robotnik on solid ground).  
  
TAILS:Hey! Look, it's Amy! And Eggman too! What's Amy DOING here?! Doesn't matter! I have to help  
Amy, cause she's in danger!!  
SCAMP:Gee, I didn't know that(!)  
ANGEL:Be quiet, Scamp!  
  
(Tails tapped into the console as they were almost nearing land).  
  
TAILS:Tornado.... transform!!!  
  
(The blue plane changed into a blue walking machine. Tails made the Tornado 2 land between Amy  
and Robotnik. Scamp and Angel jumped out of the Tornado 2 and joined Amy).  
  
AMY:Tails!   
TAILS:Stand back, Amy!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahahaha!!! You're just in time! You won't be able to beat me!  
  
(Tails held onto a control stick and pressed the red button on top, same thing for Robotnik).  
  
TAILS:Laser Missle, Power up!  
ROBOTNIK:Powering Laser missle!   
  
(The two fired at each other. Tails weaved around avoiding the missle. But Robotnik got the   
worse of it).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Argh! NOW you made me mad!  
  
(He pressed a few more buttons, Tails did the same thing).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Firing Rocket launcher!  
TAILS:Rocket Launcher, FIRE!  
  
(The two fired their next weapons. Tails ducked as Robotnik's rocket soared passed him and into   
the open sea. Tails' rocket hit Robotnik with extreme force! The mad doctor was really angry).  
  
ROBOTNIK:ARGH! Now I'm going to destroy you all!   
  
(Tails and Robotnik BOTH typed in some information).  
  
ROBOTNIK:FIRING Power Laser!  
TAILS:Power laser, FIRE!  
  
(The two lasers hit each other. It was now a struggle of who's laser was more powerful. Amy,   
Scamp and Angel were waiting who will win. Slowly, but surely, Tails was winning, until it   
backfired on Robotnik. Robotnik clutched his fist as his most powerful attack was destroyed).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Darn! I let my guard down!  
TAILS:Yeah! I did it!  
SCAMP:Why to go, Tails!  
ANGEL:All right, Tails!  
  
(Robotnik looked at his watch and growled. He started to leave and turned to Tails and his   
friends one more time).  
  
ROBOTNIK:This time I'll let you go. But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!   
  
(Robotnik marched off in his Egg Walker, grumbling along the way. When he was gone, Amy ran  
up to Tails with Scamp and Angel behind her).  
  
AMY:Wow, Tails! You did it! But...what are you doing here on this island?   
  
(Tails glared at her, so did Scamp and Angel).  
  
TAILS:I'M the one who should be asking THAT question. Don't you know it's dangerous here?   
  
(The only thing Amy could do was smile).  
  
AMY:I know! But I'm here to save my hero, Sonic!  
  
(Tails sighed in frustration while Scamp threw up his hands in despair while Angel giggled).  
  
TAILS:AGAIN?  
AMY:Hurry! I know Eggman is up to no good again!  
TAILS:Okay! You stay here with Scamp and Angel and I'll be right back!  
  
(With that, Tails marched in his Tornado 2 robot mode off).  
  
AMY:Don't leave without ME! I wanna help Sonic too!  
SCAMP:Amy! Oooooh!  
ANGEL:Wait for us!!!  
  
(Scamp and Angel chased after Amy, whom was chasing after Tails... Later, they all walked through  
the dusty corridors and stood near a vent. Tails took out a small card and handed it to Amy).  
  
TAILS:Heres the plan! You and Angel will go through the vent and use it to try and find where  
Sonic is being held! After that, use this card to free him!  
SCAMP:Hey, what I'm gonna do?  
TAILS:Climb aboard!  
  
(Scamp climbed into the robot and sat beside Tails. The two-tailed fox handed Amy the card).  
  
TAILS:Me and Scamp will distract the robots for ya!  
ANGEL:Good plan! Good luck, you guys!  
SCAMP:We'll meet up outside!  
AMY:Bye...  
  
(Meanwhile, in the safe block area of the GUN base... Rouge stood on top of a box and surveyed  
her surrounding).  
  
ROUGE:This will be too easy for me!  
  
(Shadow radioed in).  
  
SHADOW:(Radio) I'm in position, Doctor. Tell me when.  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) There's been an unexpected delay on my end. There's no more time to waste. Set   
the timer for 15 minutes! Let's GO, Rouge!  
ROUGE:5 minutes should be plenty of time! Here I go!  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Rouge, find the Chaos Emeralds before the military finds you!  
ROUGE:Yes, sir(!)  
  
(Using the radar Robotnik gave her in the last chapter, the white bat walked along beside the   
walls of many safes. The small device beeped. Rouge walked up to a safe beside her and tried to  
open it. A minute passed away and Rouge opened the safe and took a red Chaos Emerald out).  
  
ROUGE:Perfect!  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Rouge! Hurry up! The island is set to explode!  
ROUGE:Only two more!  
  
(Rouge looked at her radar again and saw it was on another floor of safes. When she arrived up  
there, she tried to open another safe. When it finally opened up, Rouge took out a purple Chaos  
Emerald. She checked her watch, it took her another minute to find it).  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) What are you doing? Get GOING! Bring me the Chaos Emeralds NOW!  
ROUGE:Two down, one to go!  
  
(Rouge checked her radar and saw that the final emerald was hidden in another row of safes. When  
she finally opened one that had the emerald in it, she knew that theres only 2 minutes to go).  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) What in the world are you DOING? You took LONGER than you were supposed to!  
ROUGE:Hold your Rapidash! I found all 3 Chaos Emeralds!  
  
(Indeed, Rouge took out a light blue Chaos Emerald. Suddenly, alarms went out! When Rouge landed  
on ground floor, she saw a military guard robot nearby, blocking the exit).  
  
ROUGE:I can't belive I came this far, just to fail...  
PILOT:This is R-1/A Flying Dog to Headquarters. Intruder found entering Security Hall. Preparing  
to attack!  
DISPATCHER:Copy that.  
  
(Unlike Shadow or Sonic, who merely played their fights by ear, Rouge KNEW the attack pattens of   
these guard bot series. As the bot leaped into the air and started strifing her, she leaped onto   
a wall and clung there as the bot passed. She glided across the floor as the bot landed, shooting  
missles at her. She flew toward the robot, and drill dived into the bot. Angry, the pilot   
powered up its laser and started blasting at her, but missed. He strifed her again, and fired   
another round of missles. No dice as Rouge drill dived the bot again. Two more times this   
happened, and the pilot was becoming impatient with his no-hit fires. He was NOT going to fail   
like Hot Shot and Big Foot).  
  
PILOT:This is Flying Dog to Headquarters. We're taking heavy damage. Close the Security Hall!  
  
(He knew that if Flying Dog went down, at least this bat thief won't get away. He powered up the   
laser and started shooting at her like no tommorrow. Rouge pulled one last drill dive on him, and  
Flying Dog stopped, taking too much damage and fell to the ground).  
  
PILOT:This can't be possible! The Flying Dog CAN'T be destroyed!  
  
(The pilot pressed a button and eject from the mecha suit).  
  
ROUGE:Not bad, huh? I'm pretty strong alright!  
  
(Meanwhile, behind bars.... Sonic was pacing back and forth, stretching, and keeping energetic.   
He whirled, hearing a clanging and Amy Rose and Angel popped out of the vent).  
  
SONIC:Huh? Amy? Amgel?  
AMY:Shh! Keep your voice down! Have no fear! Amy Rose is here!  
SONIC:How'd you guys get here?  
ANGEL:Well, if you gotta know, we caught a ride with Tails and Scamp!  
SONIC:Scamps here as well?  
ANGEL:Yep.  
  
(Amy waved the card around and smiled).  
  
AMY:Are you SURE you don't need my help? It looks like you could USE it...  
  
(Sonic shook his head and did some lunges, stretching his legs and arms).  
  
SONIC:The reason I'm IN here is because of that FAKE hedgehog!  
  
(Amy knew what Sonic meant... Shadow).  
  
AMY:You mean...that black hedgehog?   
  
(After hearing this, Sonic ran over to the bars).  
  
SONIC:Did you see it?! Where is it now?  
AMY:If I tell ya, will you marry me?  
ANGEL:Oh, AMY!  
SONIC:No way!   
AMY:I thought I had you this time! Right, Angel?  
ANGEL:You haven't even got him around your little finger! Come on, get Sonic outta there!  
AMY:All right, all right!  
  
(Amy walked over a scanner and slid the security card through it, opening the cell).  
  
AMY:That black hedgehog came here with Dr. Eggman!  
SONIC:So Eggman's behind this, huh?  
ANGEL:Yeah. Luckily, Tails there to save her butt from Robotnik!  
  
(Sonic smiled as he walked out and away from the cell. Amy and Angel peeked into the cell and  
saw all sorts of calculations and formulas written on the wall).  
  
AMY:What's with all the writing on the wall anyway? Did you write that?  
  
(When Amy and Angel turned around, Sonic was GONE! Amy groaned and started to run with Angel  
behind her).  
  
AMY:Wait for me, Sonic! He's such a BRAT sometimes...  
ANGEL:Reminds me of YOU!  
AMY:Ha ha(!)  
  
(Meanwhile, Shadow was trekking across the island to meet up with Robotnik when his radio  
beeped and Rouge's voice came in).  
  
ROUGE:This is Rouge. I got a small problem... I can't belive I'm trapped in this locked safe   
with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I'm not able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore....  
  
(Shadow's watch beeped. Only 10 minutes left... Shadow laughed... He was about to leave all   
this when he remembered what happened to Maria, he thought of Rouge, going to die with the  
island! He growled and shook his fist).  
  
SHADOW:Ah, shoot! Troublemaker!  
  
(He turned around, making his way back to the base... Shadow ran through a huge jungle. He  
landed on some fallen trunks, grinding his way. His air shoes were helping him go faster.  
Along the way, Shadow thought up some intresting questions of Rouge... What was she? Where did  
she come from? What was her mission before joining up with him and Robotnik. His questions  
turned into attacks as he saw some GUN jungle robot patrols starting to shoot right at him.  
The black hedgehog jumped and attacked the robots with ease and continued on his way...  
At the base, Sonic was rushing through Metal Harbor).  
  
SONIC:Ya never gonna catch this hedgehog for the third time!  
  
(Sonic ran over to a big missle and grabbed hold of it. It rocketed into the air. Sonic thought  
there was a glitch in the GUN military program and the missle was set to blow up in space. When  
it was high enough, Sonic let go of the rocket and landed in some trees. When he jumped to the  
ground, the blue hedgehog smiled).  
  
SONIC:Whew! So far, so good....  
  
(Sonic turned around to see a familiar shape... Shadow. The black hedgehog noticed Sonic as well  
and grumbled).  
  
SONIC:Hey, thats...  
SHADOW:That blue hedgehog again, of ALL places!  
SONIC:I found you, Faker!  
SHADOW:FAKER? I think YOU'RE the fake hedgehog around here! YOU'RE comparing yourself to ME?   
Hah! You're not even good enough to BE my fake!  
SONIC:I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!  
  
(As Sonic yelled, Shadow leaped from the tree branch and landed near Sonic). he yelled as Shadow leaped from the tree branch.   
  
SHADOW:There's no time to play games! You won't even get the chance!  
  
(Sonic leaped up and tried a spin-dash. Shadow anticipated that move and did a spin dash of his   
own to block Sonic. When Shadow landed on his feet, Sonic quickly used a spin attack).  
  
SHADOW:UGH! (Leapt to his feet) I'm the COOLEST!  
  
(Shadow spindashed into Sonic). then spindashed into Sonic.   
  
SONIC:Oof! (Gets up and close his eyes) Right, that its!   
SHADOW:What's the matter, faker? In pain? Hahaha!!  
SONIC:Sonic Wind!!!!!!!  
  
(A great deal of whirling energy struck Shadow. Shadow was surprised as he got up. Shadow was  
mad now. He closed his eyes and shouted the same time).  
  
SHADOW:Thats it!  
SONIC:Uh oh...  
SHADOW:Chaos Spear!!!!  
  
(A charge of lightning struck Sonic from above. As he got up, he knew he was low on energy. Sonic  
remembered how Shadow lost him earlier. He smiled, it was worth a shot. Sonic threw his fist into  
the air once again and shouted).  
  
SONIC:Time Stop!!!   
  
(Sonic disappeared, making Shadow surprised again).  
  
SHADOW:What?!?!  
  
(When, Sonic re-appeared, he was standing in front of Shadow. The blue hedgehog punched the black  
hedgehog, making him fall down).  
  
SHADOW:Uuuuugh....not bad...for an imposter...  
SONIC:DO you know who I AM?!  
  
(Shadow got up, ready to face Sonic again when his radio beeped in).  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Shadow! What are you doing?! Hurry up and get back here before the island blows   
up with you ON it!  
  
(Sonic, amazed from what Robotnik said, shouted out loud).  
  
SONIC:Blows up?!  
  
(Shadow, giving Sonic a quick glance, jumped back and ran faster than a scared rabbit. Sonic  
looked from one direction to another. He had to make a quick choice... To find his friends before  
the island blows up or chase Shadow and beat him to a pulp! His mind made up...)  
  
SONIC:I gotta find Tails, Amy, Scamp and Angel and get outta here... FAST!  
  
(Sonic started to run from the jungle to a forest! He ran and ran till he stepped upon some  
metal. He knows that hes back at the base. Then, he spotted his 4 friends... Meanwhile, Shadow  
rushed towards where Rouge is. He broke into the safe and grabbed the female bat, who was holding  
the 3 Chaos Emeralds. He checked his watch, only 10 seconds to go!)  
  
ROUGE:We'll never make it!  
SHADOW:Yes, we will! Chaos Control!!!!!!  
  
(Sonic, Tails, Amy, Scamp and Angel were able to get off the island in time..... When the timer  
reached 0.... BOOM!!!! The island with the forest and the GUN military base exploded! Causing a  
shockwave that passed through the waves.... For Sonic and his friends, they headed back to   
Capital City to meet up with their friends and family... Oh, yeah, Tails was still in his Tornado  
2... Robotnik, Shadow and Rouge got off the island as well, along with the 3 Chaos Emeralds....)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	8. Night time at Pumpkin Hill and the start...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 8-Night time at Pumpkin Hill and the start of the Eggman Empire. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
17.30pm. In a mountainous region.  
  
(Afer 5 chapters, Knuckles and Eevee finally made their appearance again. The sun slowly settled  
behind the mountains as the red echidna and the small brown fox-like Pokemon looked around).  
  
KNUCKLES:This place sure feels haunted. I hope we don't run into any Ghost-type Pokemon like  
Haunter or Gengar.  
EEVEE:Vee...  
KNUCKLES:There's no time to lose. We HAVE to hurry and find the Master Emerald..  
  
(Watching them was a set of white figures, with a giant white figure).  
  
GHOST 1:Is that him, boss?  
BOSS:Yes.... The legend says that the red echdina with the moon crest on his chest and a creature  
that can change into 5 other creatures will destroy ME! That will NEVER happen!!! Thats why I   
call on you. The 10 Most Powerful Scaring Ghosts ever!!  
GHOST 2:Thats us! Except... there are 3 more Ghosts that scares US....  
BOSS:Yeah, yeah, I know, I know... Gastly, Haunter and Gengar. I wouldn't call on them.  
GHOST 2:Why not?  
BOSS:Because they can't hurt that Eevee since Ghost Pokemon attacks can't hurt Normal Pokemon  
like that echdina's buddy! Now, hop to it! Whatever that echidna and his friend is doing, don't  
give up till hes destroyed!  
GHOST 3:Okay, boss! Your the ghost!  
  
(Knuckles, with Eevee on his head, landed on a mountain).  
  
KNUCKLES:Whats this area called? (Reads a sign) Church Mountain. Hmm... that could explains why  
there are graveyards here....  
  
(Knuckles closed his eyes and sensed a shard).  
  
KNUCKLES:I know wheres the first shard of this place is, Eevee!  
EEVEE:Vee?  
  
(He walked towards a gravestone. Behind it was a ghost, holding the shard).  
  
GHOST 1:When that echidna comes around to this side of the stone, THATS where I'll attack him!  
  
(Knuckles pushed the gravestone and it fell onto the ghost! The emerald shard flew up and landed  
on Eevee. A green glow covered the little animal. Knuckles picked the shard up and looked at his  
little friend).  
  
KNUCKLES:Are yo all right?  
EEVEE:I'm fine... Hey, I can talk?!  
KNUCKLES:I think it must be the energy from the Master Emerald! Don't worry, Eevee. At least I  
can talk to you normally without hearing you go speaking your name again and again.  
EEVEE:Good...  
KNUCKLES:Heh..  
  
(Knuckles picked Eevee up and placed him on his head and jumped off the Church Mountain where  
he glided to another mountain. Underneath the gravestone Knuckles pushed, the ghost was able to  
pop out and was dazed).  
  
GHOST 1:Hes tougher than he looks!  
  
(He fell down and disappeared. Knuckles landed on another mountain where there were tons and tons  
of pumpkins! Eevee jumped off and looked at a sign).  
  
EEVEE:This is called Pumpkin Mountain.  
KNUCKLES:No kidding! Everywhere I look, theres pumpkins this and pumpkins that!  
EEVEE:Remind me not to have any pumpkin pies when we get back to Angel Island.  
KNUCKLES:Hahaha! Okay.  
  
(Knuckles looked down and found another shard. While he walked towards it, the two ghosts were  
nearby, holding a pumpkin each...)  
  
GHOST 2:Heres the plan! We'll both attack him by covering his head with these pumpkins! While hes  
getting them off! We'll attack!  
GHOST 3:Great idea!!!!  
  
(Knuckles bended down and picked the shard up. The third ghost appeared and threw the pumpkin).  
  
GHOST 3:Take this!  
  
(He missed. Instead, it hitted the second ghost with direct hit!!)  
  
GHOST 2:Ow...!!! You fool!  
  
(The second ghost vanished. The third ghost quickly hid behind a giant pumpkin as Knuckles looked  
up after shrinking the shard and placed it into his glove).  
  
KNUCKLES:What the...? Eevee, did you do that?  
EEVEE:My paws are small and my Tackle isn't strong!  
KNUCKLES:Hmm... somebody else is here. Come on, I got 2 shards from this place!  
EEVEE:And one more to find in Pumpkin Hill!  
  
(At Ghost Train Mountain, Knuckles and Eevee looked around the long forgotten train track).  
  
KNUCKLES:The next one is around here somewhere.  
EEVEE:Yeah, but where?  
  
(Then, they heard a whistle. They looked behind to see a train heading their way. Driving it was  
the third ghost).  
  
GHOST 3:Prepare to meet thy doom, echidna! Hahaha!!!  
  
(One problem though, Knuckles and Eevee weren't on the tracks. They were looking at the SIDE of  
the tracks. The train missed them... A sweat-dropped from the ghost).  
  
GHOST 3:Blast that echidna! Blast it! Blast it! Blas--- Uh oh...  
  
(The train crashed into the mountain....)  
  
KNUCKLES:Its a good thing no one was on it...  
EEVEE:Yeah...  
  
(Then, an emerald shard landed in front of Eevee).  
  
EEVEE:Hey, Knuckles!!  
KNUCKLES:The last shard! Boy, Eevee! This stage was easy. No one got hurt....  
  
(As Knuckles and Eevee left... the third ghost climbed out...)  
  
GHOST 3:Easy for you to say......  
  
(The third ghost disappeared....)  
  
ARK   
  
(It was another memory of Shadow's.... He and Maria stood beside a giant window of the medical  
room, watching the planet Mobius slowly turning...)  
  
MARIA:Shadow, what do you think its like on Mobius?  
SHADOW:The professor said that his life's work was dedicated to all of those who lived down   
there. He once told that the reason for his existance was making people happy through the power   
of science.   
MARIA:Shadow...  
SHADOW:Maria, I just don't know anything anymore...I often wonder why I was created. What my   
purpose is for being here... Maybe if I go down there I...I will find the answers...maybe...  
Maria...   
  
(The scene slowly changed to where Maria and Shadow once stood. Instead... Shadow was looking  
down at Mobius while Rouge called, interupting Shadow's thoughts...)  
  
ROUGE:Why so melancholy? That was so unexpected, so unlike you, Shadow, to come and rescue me...  
But your ability to use the Chaos Control certainly comes in handy!  
SHADOW:Hmph. You know, I didn't come to save you. I came back for the Chaos Emeralds.  
ROUGE:Yeah yeah, but that's not the whole story, is it?   
  
(Their conversation finished when Robotnik entered the room, clearing his throat).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Everything is ready to go!   
ROUGE:Are you SURE? We only have 6 of the 7 chaos emeralds you know!  
SHADOW:It's more than enough for the demonstration!  
  
(Shadow walked past Robotnik and stood at the door, open his arm to show them to the door).  
  
SHADOW:So let's get the show on the road!  
ROBOTNIK:I like your style, Shadow! Haha! I know the perfect target to show these free citizens  
what power the Eclipse Cannon has! Hahaha!!!  
  
Day X. 18.00pm.  
  
(All telivision signals and satilaitte transmissions were interupted. Those in Capital City   
looked up as a large TV on a building flickered on, revealing mad doctor, Robotnik!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:Citizens of Earth! Lend me your ears, and listen VERY carefully. My name is Dr. Eggman,   
the world's GREATEST scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest RULER. Now witness the   
beginning of the greatest empire of all time! Hahaha....  
  
(All eyes all over the world turned to the sky, as out in space, what seemed to be a small meteor  
burst apart, revealing the face of a person with a long mustashe. The needle nose opened up,   
revealing a blue light. It fired a blue beam, which could clearly be seen from the surface, and   
it struck the moon. Half the side heated up, and blew apart, leaving only half the moon. People   
started shrieking in shock, as on the TV screens, a counter started counting down. 23:58:39. Was  
this the end of Mobius? While the clock was counting down... the evil laughter of Robotnik echoed  
throughout the city....)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	9. Running Away from GUN Again and in the A...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 9-Running Away from GUN Again and in the Aquatic Mine. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
Capital City  
  
(Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sally, Rotor, Sonia, Manic, Charlie and his friends and Scamp and his family  
watched what was happening. None of them could speak after seeing what Robotnik has done to the  
moon. Amy was the first one to speak).  
  
AMY:Look! Half of the moon is GONE?  
SONIC:Eggman! Oh, that creep NEVER gives up!   
TAILS:But how did he managed to harness all that energy?  
  
(None of them spoke till Sonic clicked his fingers).  
  
SONIC:It's got to be the Chaos Emeralds... Yeah! THAT'S the reason they were looking for them!   
  
(Tails looked at the others and they nodded. Tramp took the gold Chaos Emerald out of the cockpit  
of the Tornado 2 robot mode and handed it to Tails. Sonic was amazed).  
  
SONIC:Tails!   
TAILS:The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets. They have the power to attract each other. I can use   
that to find where Eggman is!  
LADY:Thank goodness someone has a back-up plan.  
SCAMP:I just wonder where Robotnik got the other emeralds from.... And why they were at Prision  
Island while WE were there to rescue Sonic...  
TRAMP:Maybe because there were 3 Chaos Emeralds upon that island...  
TAILS:Why didn't you tell us?  
SALLY:We forgot!  
SONIC:I'm just glad you and your friends have decided to join us to fix up this mess! Are ya   
staying on our side till this adventure is over?  
CHARLIE:We're staying with you through thick and thin, Sonic!  
SONIC:All right!  
  
(Then, GUN Police cars appeared and headed towards Sonic and his friends. They stopped as they  
were nearer to them).  
  
CAPTAIN:All of you animals! Freeze! Get your hands in the air and get on the ground!   
SHANE:Oh no! The GUN Police! They are stronger than the oridnary polices!  
SONIC:Tails! I'll take some friends and we'll take care of the police! The rest of you try to  
find a way outta here! Find Eggman!  
TAILS:Right, Sonic!  
AMY:All of you animals? That means me, right?  
SCAMP:Yeah, now come on!!!!  
  
(Sonic took Sonia, Manic, Sannabelle and Tramp to lead the police away. Tails, in his Tornado 2  
robot mode, took Scamp and Angel and started to escape. They will meet up with Charlie and the  
others at the location on the other side of the town. Charlie and the others are gonna take a  
plane that will take them over the sea to the other side of Capital City. The only way for Tails,  
Scamp and Angel to join up with them is to crossover the Golden Gate Bridge. The GUN Police used  
the military robots that Tails keeps blasting them away).  
  
SCAMP:Won't these creeps give up?  
ANGEL:Guess not, tenderfoot.  
TAILS:I wonder what will happen next?  
  
(When they arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge, everything was quiet... not a sound except for  
the metallic stepping sound from Tails' walking robot).  
  
TAILS:Why isn't anyone here?  
ANGEL:The bridge is under construction, Tails..  
SCAMP:So is some websites. Will we be safe here?  
TAILS:Think so...  
  
(Except, Tails only spoke too soon.... The entire bridge started to shake...)   
  
SCAMP:Earthquake!!!  
ANGEL:Oh no!!It started as a tremble, but then the entire bridge started shaking.   
TAILS:Hang on, yous guys! I'm gonna get us off this bridge!  
  
(Tails drove his walking Tornado 2 as fast he could... As soon as they got off, they waited until  
it was over... Charlie and the others came up to them from their hiding place).  
  
CHARLIE:Are you guys all right?  
TAILS:Fine, just a bit shaken.  
SCAMP:From the bridge!  
ITCHY:Thats because its the night when Quagsires comes out of the sea and climb onto the leg of  
the Golden Gate Bridge to see what we're doing.  
ANGEL:One of their attacks is Earthquake!   
SASHA:You guys need some rest. Come over here... we'll wait till Sonic and the others call us and  
see if we're all right...  
TAILS:Good...  
  
(Then, a shot ran out and they turned around to see more GUN military robots. Tails quickly used  
his weapons to shoot them away. Once they were gone, Tails only shouted...)  
  
TAILS:Hide for cover!!!  
CHARLIE:No need to tell us! We're on out way!!!  
  
(They all headed to their hiding place.... The GUN Police cars zoomed by their hiding place and  
went out of Capital City, thinking they left the town.... Safe at last....)  
  
20.21pm. In a Mountianous Region.  
  
(Knuckles and Eevee walked around, confused. They were in a mine filled with water).  
  
EEVEE:What a bummer.  
KNUCKLES:You said it. Hmm...I didn't expect the inside of the mines to be like this...this is   
gonna be tougher than I thought...  
  
(Nearby, the boss ghost was with 3 more ghosts).  
  
BOSS:Excellent, hes here. Now, listen to me! The first 3 from Pumpkin Hill failed me... Its your  
turn! Deep-six the echidna!!!  
  
(Knuckles walked up to a console with a button and a number '2'. While he was doing that, a ghost  
appeared, floating on top of the water, was holding a bazooka and pointed it to Knuckles).  
  
GHOST 4:Bye, bye, echidna!  
  
(Knuckles pressed the red button and the water underneath the ghost went down, bringing him along  
for the ride...)  
  
GHOST 4:AAiiee!!!!  
  
(Knuckles and Eevee turned around).  
  
EEVEE:Wha..?  
KNUCKLES:What was that?  
  
(When the forth ghost crashed into the water, he caused a giant ripple in the water, making a  
Master Emerald shard fly up high enough for Knuckles to catch).  
  
KNUCKLES:Yeah! I found one!  
EEVEE:Thats great, Knuckles... But..., erm... what was that noise?  
KNUCKLES:Must be the water going down?  
EEVEE:I get it! This mine must be in 3 water levels! That button you pressed has made the water  
level go to level 2!!  
KNUCKLES:All right! I wonder wheres the button for level 3.  
EEVEE:But.. I think it wasn't the water level going down when we heard that noise... The sound we  
heard was 'aiie'!  
KNUCKLES:Well, let's just find another shard, huh?  
  
(On another level, hidden in a overturn minecart, the fifth ghost giggled as he saw Knuckles and  
Eevee coming up to this level).  
  
GHOST 5:Now, I can get him!  
  
(Eevee pointed to the minecart where the ghost was hiding).  
  
EEVEE:Shall we look over there?  
KNUCKLES:Nah...  
  
(The echidna walked over to a rock and smashed it with his knuckles.... he took out another shard  
and a piece of rock flew through the air and headed towards the middle of the minecart, where the  
fifth ghost was...)  
  
GHOST 5:Mummy...  
  
(CRASH! The sixth ghost was watching and cringed at the sight).  
  
GHOST 6:Ow! Thats gotta hurt!  
KNUCKLES:All right, Eevee! 2 down, 1 to go!  
GHOST 6:For me... its 2 down and its me left!  
  
(He watched as Knuckles walked over to the button with '3' on it as the boss ghost appeared   
behind him).  
  
BOSS:Have you got him yet?  
GHOST 6:No...  
BOSS:Wheres he going now?  
GHOST 6:He pressed the button that will make the water rise to level 3.  
BOSS:Le-Level 3?!? Quick! Kill him before he finds the Air Necklace otherwise we'll never drown  
him and his friend! Chop, chop!  
GHOST 6:Right!  
  
(Knuckles started gliding towards the bottom to try and find the last shard. Eevee was on top of  
his head).  
  
KNUCKLES:The last shard is at the bottom of the mine! Once we get it, we'll leave the mines  
and look for the rest of the pieces of the Master Emerald AWAY from this location!  
EEVEE:Great! Just one thing, Knuckles... I don't wanna hurt your feelings but... I'm air-sick...  
  
(Knuckles laughed at that comment as he landed onto the 3rd floor. He walked towards a old door.  
Behind it was the sixth ghost, holding an axe).  
  
GHOST 6:When the echidna opens the door, BEHEADED! Hahaha!!!  
  
(But, his plan backfired when Knuckles opened the door, right on top of the sixth ghost).  
  
GHOST 6:Oww................  
  
(Eevee walked over to a mini-oxygen tank and sniffed at it).  
  
EEVEE:Hey, Knuckles! Lookie here!  
  
(Knuckles picked it up and placed it on his moon necklace).  
  
KNUCKLES:Good work, Eevee. I can breath underwater!  
EEVEE:Since you can sense the emerald shard nearby, I think its in the water.... Have a look  
since you can breath underwater.  
KNUCKLES:Sure.. I'll be back!  
  
(Knuckles jumped into the water that was nearby and swam to the bottom were a green shard was  
waiting. He got it!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. Lets Find the Eggman and The Search of t...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 10-Where is Eggman and The Search of the Final Chaos Emerald. By Ninetalesuk  
  
09.03am. Capital City.  
  
(Hidden in a alleyway, the Freedom Fighters except Sonic, Manic, Tramp and Sannabelle,   
were waiting for Sonic to call in. Sonia has regrouped with Tails and his big group after getting  
lost from Sonic's group while being chased by the GUN police. She was able to join Tails and the  
others. Tails, still in his Tornado 2 with Scamp and Angel with him, has changed the Tornado 2  
to car mode. They all stood to attention when Sonic finally radioed in...)  
  
SONIC:(Radio) Sheesh! There always seems to be a lot of police around when you DON'T need them!   
Tails, any news yet?  
TAILS:For some reason, I'm not getting a signal from the 6 remaining Chaos Emeralds. Maybe Eggman  
took the emeralds into outer space!  
AMY:Outer space?   
  
(A banging was heard coming from the manhole cover. Everyone backed up, expecting the police to   
pop out from there at any moment. The cover slid off, and a couple of familiar faces popped out).   
  
AMY:Knuckles! Eevee!  
KNUCKLES:Hey guys! Long time, no see! I must of gotten lost in the mines. Looking for the Master   
Emerald pieces was thougher than I thought it was gonna be.   
SHANE:Hey, Knuckles!  
KNUCKLES:Shane? Good to see you again. I got some amazing news. A piece of the Master Emerald has  
made Eevee talk in our language.  
ANNETTE:I want proof!!  
EEVEE:Hello, Annette! Here is proof.  
COLETTE:Good proof.  
DANIELLE:Yeah....  
KNUCKLES:Where are we anyway?   
  
(Amy ran over, and started pulling Knuckles out of the sewer. She was getting out the way he came  
in! Eevee jumped off Knuckles' head and sat beside Lady).  
  
EEVEE:Whats up?  
KNUCKLES:Hey, where ya going?!   
AMY:Move aside, Knuckles!  
  
(Scamp looked at the small computer screen Tails has in the Tornado 2 and pointed to it).  
  
SCAMP:Tails!  
TAILS:Wha...? (Looks at screen) Right! (On to the radio) We managed to find the transcripts   
between Eggman and the Presedent in the government computers. I'm following the Presedent of   
Capital Island's Limo   
right now! If we get into the limo, we can trace the call to find Eggman!   
SONIC:(Radio) Okay! Let's meet up there!  
  
(Tails switched the radio off and held his hand out to Sonia).  
  
TAILS:Sonia, once we find the limo, I need your help to drive the Tornado 2! Scamp and Angel   
maybe either be short or young to steer this thing.  
SONIA:Right!  
  
(Sonic joined Tails, Scamp and Angel. When they done it, Tails revved the Tornado 2 and took off.  
Knuckles had to duck in the manhole for a moment, to avoid getting run over by the Tornado 2 car  
mode. When Knuckles popped his head back up, he shook his fist).  
  
KNUCKLES:Sunday hog!  
CHARLIE:Its Monday.  
KNUCKLES:Monday hog!  
AMY:HEY! Wait for me, Tails!  
SASHA:Too late.  
  
(At Route 101, Tails drove, while Sonia, Scamp and Angel hung on).  
  
TAILS:The Presedent must be over there! Let's go!  
  
(Tails drove and drove till Angel pointed to the small computer screen).  
  
ANGEL:Look!  
TAILS:All right! We're getting closer!  
  
(Again, Tails drove and drove till Sonic radioed in..)  
  
SONIC:(Radio) Tails, did you find the Presedent?   
TAILS:Almost, Sonic! Just a few more minutes!  
SCAMP:I hope we find Robotnik soon!  
ANGEL:What do you guys think will happen if we don't find him...?  
SONIA:Then...., we're all doomed...  
  
(They were silent for a few minutes until Scamp spotted a long black car ahead of them).   
  
SCAMP:Tails! Look over there!  
TAILS:Yeah! We found the Presedent!  
  
(Inside the limo, the presedent sat at the back seat while her secretary read a e-mail on her  
laptop... It was really troublesome...)  
  
SECRETARY:'Mr. Presedent, reports show that since the incident three hours ago, the country is in   
turmoil. Our financial communities are impacted, and our satalitte communcations are down. An   
emergency meeting has been called. Mr. Presedent, this is a national crisis'.   
  
(The presedent only sighed and looked up towards the video screen).  
  
PRESEDENT:Spare me the details. Exactly just what is it that you want...Dr. Eggman?  
  
(On the screen was..... Robotnik!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:Heheheheh. Well, let's just get down to business then, shall we, Mr. Presedent? I won't   
bore you with all the details since you are a very busy man. Mr. Presedent, my demands are quite   
simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist. OTHERWISE...   
PRESEDENT:Otherwise...?   
ROBOTNIK:Otherwise, your country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer-  
VOICE:NO WAY!  
PRESEDENT:What the-?!  
  
(The presedent looked outside and saw Sonic the Hedgehog running alongside him. The blue hedgehog  
smiled at the important man and jumped through the sunroof... The Tornado 2 car was alongside the  
black car with Sonia driving it. Tails jumped into the limo to join Sonic).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Sonic! YOU-  
SONIC:Eggman Empire! Yeah, RIGHT!  
PRESEDENT:What the heck's going on there?!  
  
(Tails ran over to the console, and grabbed the disk from it, disconnecting the video link).   
  
PRESEDENT:Oh no! What'd you DO?!  
SONIC:Don't worry, Mr. Presedent, everything's under control! Just leave it to us! Got it, Tails?  
  
(Tails held the disk up and smiled).  
  
TAILS:I got it! He's transmitting from the space colony ARK!  
SONIC:Okay! Let's MOVE IT!  
  
(Sonic leapt out of the limo, Tails followed).  
  
TAILS:Wait up, Sonic!   
PRESEDENT:Hey you-WAIT!!!!!  
SECRETARY:Mr. Presedent, we're recieving an incoming signal from our agent.  
  
ARK.  
  
(Robotnik was really mad after seeing Sonic again. Rouge came into the room where Robotnik and  
Shadow were. After seeing Robotnik throwing his fit, she couldn't help it but giggle a little).  
  
ROUGE:Why are you SO upset? Well THAT was really impressive(!) You've managed to create havoc on   
the WHOLE planet! Does this now mean we CONTROL the planet and can do as we CHOOSE?  
SHADOW:At this rate, the cannon will take too much time to charge up. If you want to unleash its  
full potential, you'll need ALL 7 Chaos Emeralds.  
  
(Robotnik turned around to Rouge, angry).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Where in the WORLD have YOU been?  
ROUGE:(Looks over to Shadow) Something happen?   
SHADOW:Our threats fell on deaf ears.   
  
(Rouge looked back at Robotnik and sighed).  
  
ROUGE:Look at you! Thowing a tamtrem like a little kid! How TOTALLY embarrassing!   
ROBOTNIK:Don't forget YOUR end of the bargain, BAT GIRL! What about that last Chaos Emerald? We   
had a DEAL, RIGHT? So where is my emerald?  
  
(Rouge took out a newspaper clip and handed it to Robotnik).  
  
ROUGE:Here you go! I found THIS!  
ROBOTNIK:Why didn't you show me this BEFORE? (Reading it) 'Station Square saved from a life-  
threatening Missle Attack. The city has awared its famed prize to the boy who saved Station   
Square. Miles 'Tails' Prower was given the Chaos Emerald as a testament for his heroic deed at a   
cerimony held in City Hall!' Hrumph! This makes things a WHOLE lot easier. Hurry, go back to   
Mobius and find them fast! I WANT that Chaos Emerald!   
ROUGE:(Looked at Shadow) Did you get that?   
SHADOW:Soon enough...Maria...  
  
(Robotnik and Shadow left. Rouge looked at Shadow strangley and shook her head. She took out her  
walkie-talkie and spoke to it).  
  
ROUGE:This is Rouge, reporting. Currently, I have not been able to confirm that Shadow is the   
Ultimate Lifeform or not. I will continue my research on Project: Shadow, and have a follow up   
report shortly... Just a reminder: Don't forget about my jewels...  
  
12.10pm. Near the Capital City.  
  
(On Route 280, Rouge drove down the road in her car, looking between the road and a console on   
the dashboard).  
  
ROUGE:I'm picking up a signal from the last Chaos Emerald. Fox-Boy, wait for me!  
  
(She put the pedal to the medal and raced down the route in order to find Tails.. She ignored the  
road construction signs. She looked down at her console).  
  
ROUGE:I must be getting closer...   
  
(A honk from a semu brought her attention back to the road as she swirved back to her side of the  
road before the semi hit her. She suddenly realized she was heading for a gap in the wall....  
she could fall into the ocean! She quickly jerked to the left, nearly bumping into a car that was  
riding the same lane as her).  
  
DRIVER:HEY LADY! Go back and learn how to drive!  
  
(Rouge sighed and continued into a tunnel. She was quite till Robotnik radioed in..)  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Rouge, did you find Tails?  
ROUGE:Wait a minute! Be quiet! Just leave it to me!  
  
(She sighed as she put her radio away.... Working with Robotnik is going to be tougher than she  
thought she would be.... Then, she heard a distant roar. She looked up and saw the Tornado 2 in  
plane mode.....)  
  
ROUGE:I found ya, Fox-Boy!  
  
(In the plane, Angel looked down and saw Rouge's car).  
  
ANGEL:Boy, I'm glad we're not on the road right now. Theres some maniac woman down there swerving  
all over the road.  
SCAMP:Yer right about that, Angel!  
  
(At Sky Rail area that was use to be Pumpkin Hill, Shadow stood on top of a hill and waited for  
Rouge's call).  
  
ROUGE:(Radio) Shadow, they're in that blue plane! Spotted at 11 o'clock!  
SHADOW:Copy that. I'm in pursuit.  
  
(Shadow landed on a metal rail that was stuck in the side of the hill. He grinded along to try  
and catch up with the Tornado 2. When he was on ground, he used his air-blades to continue....  
Grinding, air-blading, grinding, air-blading, it won't stop! Shadow finally caught up with the  
Tornado 2... In the plane, Tails was making arrangements).  
  
TAILS:I'm following Sonic's location where Eggman's base is.. Knuckles saw where Eggman went into  
his base some days ago so, it'll make our job easier.  
SONIA:Thats good news.  
TAILS:Manic, Tramp and Sannabelle regrouped with the others and we're now gonna regroup with THEM  
in order to stop Eggman's plan to destroy the planet!  
SCAMP:You always have to be dramatic, don't ya?  
  
(Angel sighed and looked down, spotting Shadow. She screamed..)  
  
SCAMP:Angel! Whats wrong?  
ANGEL:There! Theres Shadow!  
TAILS:Uh oh... They must have found out I have the last Chaos Emerald!  
SONIA:This is bad!  
TAILS:Don't worry, he won't be able to catch up with us... Look...  
  
(Shadow ran out of ground and stopped near the cliff. He watched as the Tornado 2 flew away.  
Scamp and Angel waved at Shadow).  
  
SCAMP:Bye, bye, Shadow.  
ANGEL:We'll miss ya!  
  
(Shadow watched as the plane flew away and into a speck.... Shadow took his radio out and called  
Robotnik straight away).  
  
SHADOW:Doctor, they're heading directly toward us. What should we do?  
ROBOTNIK:Just sit tight! I've got them on radar. There's NO way they can get away. I don't know   
what they are planning, but I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome...  
  
Pyramid Base.  
  
(Robotnik placed the radio down and walked over to the door, grumbling).  
  
ROBOTNIK:This is getting out of my hand. I just wonder where is my roboticized servant?  
  
(When Robotnik exited the door, a flesh and boned female deer stepped out of the shadows and  
sighed as he watched the fat man walked down the hallway).  
  
ZOEY:Whatever hes up to, I'm gonna join Sonic on this mission... I wonder... How did I get back  
to my flesh and boned self...?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	11. The Hidden Base of Eggman

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 11-The Hidden Base of Eggman. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
13.02pm Desert Area.  
  
(Tails landed the Tornado 2 and changed it into robot mode. Sonia got out and walked beside the  
robot walker. They met up with Sonic, Knuckles, Charlie and the others. They had a good view of  
the pyramid).  
  
TAILS:Boy, that was close.  
SASHA:Why?  
SCAMP:That black hedgehog, Shadow, was after us!  
AMY:They must have known you have a Chaos Emerald!  
SONIC:Well, we gotta protect the last emerald otherwise we're in BIG trouble!  
  
(Sonic looked towards the pyramid then, looked over to Knuckles, who was holding Eevee and   
pointed to the pyramid).  
  
SONIC:Are you sure thats Eggman's base?  
KNUCKLES:I saw Eggman go inside the pyramid. And more importaintly, I saw that bat-girl go inside  
with him as well. (Looked over at Amy) You saw them too, right?  
AMY:Well, yeah!  
MANIC:This is gonna be tough! We could get lost in there!  
VOICE:Not any longer!  
  
(Everyone turned around to see a figure in a cloak. She pulled her hood down to reveal herself  
as a female deer, Zoey...)  
  
SONIA:Hey, I reconise her from a data file! Shes Zoey Deer, her husband was one of our mom's   
royal guards!  
ZOEY:Thats right! Before coming to his base, Robotnik captured me and roboticized me!  
ANGEL:And he took you here, why?  
ZOEY:To do his house-work.  
BESS:Well, THATS low huh...  
EEVEE:Since you were roboticized, how come your flesh and boned?  
ZOEY:I don't know.... When I stepped into the roboticizer at Robotropolis, my mind went into a  
dream. When I woke up, I found myself at the roboticizer IN that base! Someone has made me go  
into that machine and make myself normal again...  
SALLY:Now you're back to normal.... Can you help us through that pyramind?  
ZOEY:Sure...  
  
(Zoey took out a disc from the pocket of her cloak and handed it to Tails).  
  
ZOEY:This is a map of the pyramid inside.  
TAILS:Thanks.  
SONIA:Will you be coming to?  
ZOEY:Yeah! I want to get my own back on that fat man for turning me into a robot!  
MANIC:Cool!  
  
(Sonic sighed and looked back at the pyramid with Knuckles at his side).  
  
SONIC:Should be able to get into outer space from there. I don't know what this space colony is   
all about, but I'll find and destroy that cannon, and then kick their emperial butts!  
KNUCKLES:Alright!  
  
(Tails placed the disc into his console and drove the robot near Sonic and Knuckles).  
  
TAILS:We'll go and find the entrance to that base!  
  
(Nearby, 5 ghosts were watching them afar).  
  
BOSS:That echidna and that small fox is here, and hes got his friends with him! Since the first  
6 of the 10 Most Powerful Scaring Ghosts have bungled up their mission, your the only 4 left!  
GHOST 7:So, whats the plan boss?  
BOSS:Kill him!   
GHOST 8:Yes, sir!  
  
(Tails, Scamp and Angel went through obstacles of robots. Tails drove the Tornado 2 robot mode   
and fired lasers at the robots. At the night when Robotnik returned to his base after freeing  
Shadow from his sleep, Robotnik left some GUN robots as they were too far away to blast. Now,  
the robots that Tails blasted away were mixed with GUN robots and Robotnik's Badniks. They  
had to be very careful. When they finally arrived outside a big door, Sonic and the others   
arrived. Sonic looked at Zoey).  
  
SONIC:Is this the entrance?  
ZOEY:Yep. Thats the entrance.  
  
(Tails blasted the door down and Sonic stepped in first before turning to the others).  
  
SONIC:I'll go first and blast any robots in there so it'll make it easier for you guys to go  
through. Any information in that disc about Badnik guards in Eggman's base, Tails?  
TAILS:Just one, Sonic. Remember 2 years ago, Amy made friends with one of Eggman's robots?  
E-102 Gamma?  
SONIC:Yeah....  
TAILS:According to the file, Eggman has created lots of robots that looks like Gamma. They are  
called the E-1000 series.  
SONIC:Right! Here I go!  
  
(Sonic made his legs to go with the flow. He saw the E-1000 series robots standing nearby a  
giant door with 3 locks. Sonic smiled).  
  
SONIC:Here I come, you bozos!  
  
(Sonic curled into a ball and bashed the robots around! POOF! POOF! POOF! When they were all   
down, Pidgeys, Rattatas and Sentrets all came out and went out of the base to their freedom.  
Sonic waited for the others to catch up with him).  
  
SONIC:What took ya?  
CHARLIE:Well, it took a minute for Tails to download the ENTIRE map of the pyramid, Sonic!  
  
(Tails, Scamp and Angel jumped out of the Tornado 2 and looked at the door).  
  
TAILS:Looks like we're heading towards the center of the base.  
SONIC:That Egghead sure loves mechanical things, doesn't he? I'll bet he has one or two   
spaceships laying around here somewhere!  
  
(Scamp noticed the locks and sighed).  
  
SCAMP:The door is locked. We need 3 keys to get in there!  
SONIC:No problem! We can find it... right, KNUCKLES? EEVEE?   
  
(Knuckles' eyes went wide when Sonic mentioned his name.... Eevee's eyes went wide as well).  
  
KNUCKLES:What? Why do we have to find the keys?   
SONIC:We're counting on you, buddy. The world's GREATEST treasure hunter!  
  
(Sonic gave Knuckles and Eevee the thumbs up... Knuckles sighed... Tramp, Shane and Itchy stepped  
up to Sonic).  
  
TRAMP:We'll help them find the keys. Not only its much quicker with 5 friends finding the 3 keys  
but, it also lets us get to know our old friend whom we haven't seen for 2 years!  
KNUCKLES:Okay.... let's go!  
  
(Knuckles, Eevee, Shane, Itchy and Tramp went off in another direction. They arrived at a room  
with 5 doorways. Knuckles smiled).  
  
KNUCKLES:We'll take a room each.  
ITCHY:Okay.  
  
(In the room which Knuckles was going to take, the 5 ghosts were waiting for him...)  
  
BOSS:This is it! Our last chance! I want one ghost to stay with me while the other 3 GO and  
kill the echidna while hes all alone.  
GHOST 7:Right, boss.  
  
(The boss ghost and the tenth ghost disappeared. The seventh, eighth and ninth ghosts watched  
as Knuckles entered the room. The seventh smiled).  
  
GHOST 7:Watch this! I'll scare him!  
  
(The seventh ghost blew himself up till he looked like a balloon. When Knuckles saw the ghost,  
all he could do was LAUGH).  
  
KNUCKLES:Eggman's ways to scare me are becoming more lame than ever!  
  
(He dug a knuckle into the ghost and... POP! The seventh ghost disappeared! The eighth ghost  
was mad now).  
  
GHOST 8:Thats it! That echidna better watch out for me!  
  
(The eighth ghost charged towards Knuckles. As for the echidna, he picked up a golden statue...  
He sighed as he thought the key was underneath there. He threw the gold statue away and it hit  
the eighth ghost, making it disappear. The ninth ghost was really mad).  
  
GHOST 9:No one makes my friends disappear and gets away with it!  
  
(He charged towards Knuckles next. All seems hopeless until Knuckles found a hourglass).  
  
KNUCKLES:Whats this? (Reads label) 'Magic Hourglass'.  
  
(He turns it around and a trap door on the shot opened up and sunlight shone upon the ninth  
ghost. He grumbled as he vanished into thin air).  
  
GHOST 9:Oh, bother it all!  
  
(Knuckles placed the hourglass down as he saw the light shone on the ground).  
  
KNUCKLES:Hey, thats neat!  
  
(The sunlight caused something on the ground to shone. Knuckles walked over to it to bring out  
a KEY! He didn't noticed the tenth ghost picking up the hourglass and hovered straight back  
to his boss).  
  
GHOST 10:Listen 'ere, boss! Once the sand in this hourglass are all gone, the trap door will  
shut and darkness will come back!  
BOSS:Excellent! Excellent! Now, I'll get him! Or my name isn't King Boom Boo!  
HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	12. Battle against King Boom Boo and the Egg...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 12-Battle against King Boom Boo and the Egg Golem! All aboard to the ARK colony!   
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
(Knuckles exited the room, holding the key. He saw Shane, Itchy, Tramp and Eevee waiting for him.  
The echidna held the key. Itchy and Tramp held the key towards Knuckles).  
  
KNUCKLES:Hey, good work you guys.  
TRAMP:Well, you got to know that Eevee found this key I'm holding.  
EEVEE:Thank you.  
KNUCKLES:Lets get outta here...   
  
(Then, a giant laughter was heard RIGHT behind them. They turned around to see the biggest   
ghost they EVER seen!)  
  
KNUCKLES:Huh...? Who's there? (Sees King Boom Boo) What the... a-a ghost?  
EEVEE:Y-Yeah...  
  
(King Boom Boo laughed and charged towards Knuckles and his friends. The tenth ghost was right  
behind him, holding the Magic Hourglass).  
  
ITCHY:RUN!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The 5 friends started to run for the lifes as the giant ghost chased them around the room.  
King Boom Boo threw ghostly, but deadly, fire balls to them. They keep on missing them but,  
they were close to be burned).  
  
KNUCKLES:What do I do? What do I do?!  
  
(The tenth ghost started to go the other direction).  
  
GHOST 10:I'll get 'em, boss! You just watch!  
  
(The tenth ghost hovered towards Knuckles, Shane, Tramp, Itchy and Eevee. They never noticed  
whats in front of them as they were looking whats behind them. They crashed into the tenth  
ghost, letting go of the Magic Hourglass, causing it to smash when it hit the floor).  
  
GHOST 10:Oops...  
  
(The trap doors on the shot opened up and the sunrays shone upon King Boom Boo. The giant ghost  
screamed as he shrunk a little and sank into the ground to get away from the rays. Knuckles  
saw the shadow of the ghost and dug into it. He dragged the ghost out and... WHAM! The ghost  
screamed and melted into a white puddle. Knuckles sighed as he and the others walked out of  
the room, panting for air...)  
  
KNUCKLES:Huh.... What a hassle...  
  
(As for the tenth ghost, he hovered over to the white puddle that used to be King Boom Boo).  
  
GHOST 10:So the prophecy DID come true... King Boom Boo, the King of Ghosts...defeated by a red   
echidna with the moon upon his chest and had a creature that can change into 5 different   
creatures.... Oh well, maybe I can take that vacation in the Pokemon Tower of Kanto's Lavander  
Town now....  
  
(The puddle started to bubble... the tenth ghost gulped slowly and looked into it...)  
  
GHOST 10:Erm... boss?  
  
(A ghostly arm came out and pulled the screaming tenth ghost in... The puddle disappeared without  
a trace in a puff of smoke... The door to the center of the base slid open, and Knuckles wiped   
off his forhead with Sonic and the others behind him. Tramp, Shane and Itchy told Lady, Ruby and  
Bess about King Boom Boo and all they could do was LAUGH! Eevee sighed and looked at the smiling  
sheeplishly Tramp, Shane and Itchy).  
  
EEVEE:No chance, you guys... No chance...  
KNUCKLES:Huh....that was pretty rough!  
  
(Tails cheered in his Tornado 2 robot mode and looked at Amy, who had Scamp and Angel beside her,  
they were leaping in the air for victory).  
  
TAILS:We did it! Let's go Amy! Scamp! Angel!  
AMY:Ya!!!  
VOICE:You little thieves! Did you really think you would get out of here alive?   
  
(Everyone, except Sonic, gasped as they turned around to see a side-door opening to show Robotnik  
in his Egg Walker, wait for them).  
  
SONIC:Come and get some, Eggman!   
TAILS:Sonic!  
SONIC:Just leave it to me!  
ROBOTNIK:This time, I'll take your lives, as WELL as the Chaos Emeralds! I call on you to come   
out and DESTROY these pests! Come out, my servant!  
  
(A large stone giant climbed out of a pit, taking Sonic and the gang by surprise).  
  
SONIC:What?  
ZOEY:I don't belive it! Its a golem!!!  
CHARLIE:Trust these Megaton Pokemon to work for Robotnik!  
ZOEY:Not a Pokemon Golem, you idiot!!! This Robotnik's golem! The Egg Golem!   
  
(Manic noticed something on top of the Egg Golem's head).  
  
MANIC:Zoey! Whats that on his head?  
ZOEY:Thats the restraining bolt! Destroy it!   
SONIC:Right! You guys go find the ship and get on it! NOW!  
  
(Everyone nodded and ran off through the door. Sonic faced the Egg Golem in his battle stance).  
  
ZOEY:Follow me! I'll lead you to the space shuttle!  
LADY:Can't we decided who stays here and who goes to space?  
JOCK:No time, Lady! We got to board the ship!  
TRUSTY:After you, Miss Lady.  
TRAMP:Oh boy...  
  
NOTE:I know it took me a long time to mention Jock and Trusty but... I thought this could be  
a good time for them to appear...  
  
(The battle between Sonic and the Egg Golem begins!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:Now go! Squash that blue hedgehog, Sonic!  
  
(Sonic eyed the large restraining bolt at the top of the stone giant's head, and made a flying   
leap towards it).   
  
SONIC:HA! TERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
(While shouting, Sonic spin-dashed the restraning bolt and landed behind the giant monster.  
The Egg Golem spun his head, it was starting to malfunction. Before Sonic ran off to join the  
others, he said....)  
  
SONIC:Nice try, Rocky!   
  
(Robotnik was trying to figure out what was wrong with the Egg Golem).  
  
ROBOTNIK:When Sonic struck its head, it must of broken the restrainling mechanism. ARRRGH, what a  
piece of junk!!!  
  
(The Egg Golem's circuits were fried! He turned towards Robotnik and reached out to grab him!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
(Robotnik moved out of the way of the Egg Golem's reach and fired furiously at its stony chest.  
He knows that if he could break through the rocky hide, he could destroy the power core inside.   
As he fired, the Egg Golem attacked, smashing a fist against the walkway. Robotnik leaped into   
the air, firing at the Egg Golem again. A piece of exterior broke away, revealing the power core.  
Robotnik was charging up his powerful weapon towards where the power core is...)   
  
ROBOTNIK:Powering up laser...  
  
(The Egg Golem flicked Robotnik away. The mad doctor made his Egg Walker landed and turned his  
direction BACK to the Egg Golem and his power core).  
  
ROBOTNIK:ARGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!! FIRE!!!!!  
  
(Robotnik fired a powerful beam to the power core, destroying it with one powerful hit! He   
cheered as he watched the Egg Golem falls lifeless into the pit).   
  
ROBOTNIK:YES!  
  
(Meanwhile, everyone except Sonic, were on board the space shuttle. The top of the pyramid was  
opening up as Sonic ran as fast as he can to board the shuttle).  
  
COMPUTER:Green light for launch! Primary ignition on! Beginning lift-off count-down! 10, 9, 8, 7,  
6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.....  
  
(The shuttle started to lift off ground...)  
  
COMPUTER:Shuttle lift-off!  
  
(As the shuttle went through the space, it almost made a collision course with a meteor. Everyone  
got up from the floor as they fell down).  
  
SONIC:I-Is everyone okay?  
CHARLIE:We're fine!  
  
(Tails got up and looked through the window and gasped. Everyone looked as well and saw 6 shiny  
green shards falling through space).  
  
KNUCKLES:The-They are the Master Emerald! How did they get out to space?  
TAILS:Readings shows that the hatch door is open!  
SHANE:Robotnik must have found some emerald shards and hid them in the hold!  
KNUCKLES:Oh no....  
  
(He watched as 3 of them landed on a meteor and the other 3 likewise...).  
  
SONIC:Don't sweat it, Knuckles...  
KNUCKLES:What do you MEAN 'Don't sweat it'?! Land the shuttle and let me off NOW!!  
  
(Everyone, except Sonic, Manic and Eevee, were shocked as Knuckles ran over to the controls).  
  
EEVEE:Knuckles! NO!!  
SONIC:Hey, knock it off Knuckles! You're going crash the thing if you keep THAT up! OH NO!!!!   
DON'T TOUCH THAT LEVER!!!!!  
  
(The shuttle started whirling with everyone screaming on board... They made it all right though).  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. The Plan for Action and Rouge's Final Em...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 13-The Plan for Action and Rouge's Final Emerald Search. By Ninetalesuk. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Starting from Rouge to Sonic, each character will have their theme songs played.  
Its my decision of where it'll go... You'll soon see...

Inside the space colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:2 hours, 11 minutes.

(Sonic groaned as he and the others walked down the hallway of ARK).

SONIC:What's up with that knucklehead anyway! Tryin to take over the shuttle...I thought we were  
toast for sure!

(Sonic looked around. He groaned again... guess whom is missing?)

SONIC:Where did he go NOW?  
TAILS:Looks like he bailed.

(Tails was still in the Tornado 2 robot mode with Scamp and Angel).

CHARLIE:A few others as well... We got Knuckles, Eevee, Tramp, Itchy, Shane, Lady, Bess, Ruby,  
Gerta, Jock AND Trusty missing!  
SASHA:Guess they went off to get the remaining pieces of the Master Emerald, huh...

(Amy felt the walls of the corridor and looked at the dust on her glove).

AMY:This place looks deserted. Dusty too.

(Zoey, whom is still with Sonic and the gang, walked up to Tails, holding another disc).

ZOEY:This disc contains information about the space colony ARK... I picked it up as I was picking  
up the disc containing the information of Robotnik's pyramid base..  
TAILS:Thanks.

(Tails took the disc from Zoey and placed it into his computer. After a few seconds, information  
of ARK came upon the screen).

TAILS:This place was shut down about 50 years ago, because of a terrible accident. The first  
spherical bernoulli space colony, called ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced  
reseach center of its kind. But looking at it now-  
AMY:-now it's an abandoned ARK, wouldn't you say?  
SONIC:There's not much time before Eggman fires that weapon again. We got to hurry. We must find  
the cannon and destroy it!  
TAILS:Yeah! Everyone, take a look at THIS!

(Everyone crowded Tails' robot and looked at the screen. A inside map of the ARK colony was  
shown... Tails brought up a box and placed it on Scamp's lap before showing them the map).

TAILS:Someone designed that weapon to be impenitrable from outside attack. It's defense shields  
are super strong, so we have to find a way to destroy it and get inside-

(Scamp opened the box and the gold Chaos Emerald was there).

AMY:-isn't that a Chaos Emerald?  
TAILS:It looks like it, doesn't it? But in fact, its a fake one I created after Uncle Chuck  
researched the REAL emerald. It has the same wave-legnths and properties, but its less powerful  
than the real one. It's designed to reverse the energy field inside the Chaos Emeralds and blow  
up. It looks SO real, even a machine can't tell the difference. I'll find the power supply and  
destroy it. Sonic, you find the Control Room, okay?

(Tails handed Sonic the fake emerald).

SONIC:So the plan is, we'll switch the Chaos Emeralds when the machine has stopped, right?  
TAILS:Right!  
CHARLIE:I'll go with Sonic and see if I can help him!  
SASHA:Same for me!  
TAILS:Scamp and Angel will go with me as long as they stay in the Tornado 2!  
SONIC:Right, lets move!

(Sonic, Tails, Charlie, Sasha, Scamp and Angel started to go down the hallway... leaving the  
others behind).

AMY:I HATE you! You guys ALWAYS leave me behind, and have ALL the fun!

(Zoey laughed and patted her on the shoulder).

ZOEY:Never mind... Listen, while they're gone... we'll go and dig up some information about  
Prof. Gerald Robotnik... The original owner of ARK and Robotnik's grandfather..  
AMY:Nah! I'll wait here!  
SONIA:Suit yourself, kid! Stay outta trouble, ya hear?

(The others went down the hallway, leaving Amy behind...)

Cannon Control Room.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:2 hours, 11 minutes.

(At the same time, Rouge was doing a little investigating of her own, but she couldn't get access  
to the main computer files... She sighed as she radioed Robotnik).

ROUGE:Hi Doctor, how's it going? ...What! What do you MEAN they escaped? ...Well, that's okay. I  
will go after them myself! Can you tell me the password for the space colony control? ...

(She smiled as she turned off her radio).

ROUGE:Ha! Tricking that old doctor is JUST too easy! Okay, it's time to get to work!

(She tapped the password into the console).

ROUGE:The password is MA-RI-A. (Suddenly stops) Maria, hmm? I've heard that name SOMEWHERE before  
...oh well!

(A giant file appeared on the screen).

ROUGE:This is it! Reseach Project: Shadow; the Ultimate Lifeform. Let's see now...

(Rouge gasped at the picture on the right of the file... The picture WAS NOT Shadow!)

ROUGE:"What in the world is THIS? This can't be right! Just what IS Shadow ANYWAY?

(The console beeped. Rouge brought up a Chaos reading from the outside of ARK! 3 green glowing  
shards were located near ARK. Rouge smiled).

ROUGE:Hmm! Looks like I'll just take the last pieces of the Master Emerald!

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:1 hour, 42 minutes.

(Rouge glided through the air, wearing an oxygen mask since the air in the atmosphere is thin...  
She landed on a metorite and brought out a shard).

ROUGE:One down, two to go!

(She glided off the metorite and landed on a small space port floating near the ARK. She broke  
a box open and brought out another shard. She smiled as she placed the second shard she found  
into her backpack with the first shard AND the 3 shards she found in Dry Lagoon).

ROUGE:This is too easy for me!

(Rouge walked over to a rocket and grabbed it, rocketing her into space. She let go of the rocket  
and landed on another small space port, where the final shard for her was waiting...)

ROUGE:Perfecto! I really love jewels, don't you?

(She looked over to see a giant meteor with a research center. She brought out her binoculars  
and pointed towards the meteor. 11 figures stood there, searching for something. She knew what  
they were looking for as she reconised 2 characters... She jumped and glided towards them).

ROUGE:The game is a-foot...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Tails' Mission, Knuckles' Final Search f...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 14-Tails' Mission, Knuckles' Final Search for Master Emerald and Knuckles VS. Rouge!  
By Ninetalesuk 

CANNON COUNTDOWN:1 hour, 55 minutes.

(Tails drove his Tornado 2 robot mode and blasted through robots. They were near the power core  
when they stopped. There were somekind of robot thats has its entire body made out of water and  
its head is a robot head. Tails looked through the files on his console).

SCAMP:What are they?  
TAILS:According to the files on the disc Zoey gave me... these are old research robots.  
ANGEL:They almost look like that monster, Chaos, we met two years ago...  
TAILS:Well... we better continue...

(Tails grabbed his control stick and aimed a laser towards the robot. He fired and it blew up!  
Scamp cheered as they arrived outside the power core...)

TAILS:Great! We'll wait here till we get a call from Sonic saying that he, Charlie and Sasha  
will be arriving in the area where the 6 remaining Chaos Emeralds are being held.  
ANGEL:Right!  
SCAMP:Okay!

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:1 hour, 42 minutes.

(Knuckles, Eevee, Shane, Ruby, Itchy, Bess, Gerta, Lady, Tramp, Jock and Trusty were walking  
along a giant meteor that has a research building upon it. Knuckles held a shard in his hand  
as they searched for the others. Except Knuckles, everyone was wearing a oxygen helmet. Knuckles  
was using the Air Necklace that he found in Aquatic Mine).

KNUCKLES:Will you let it go?  
JOCK:Och, no! We're so lucky to escape from our doom, mon! Forget Robotnik, YOUR a hazard!  
TRAMP:Let's forget what Knuckles was trying to do on that shuttle and continue on the search  
of the two remaining pieces of the Master Emerald on this meteor¬  
JOCK:Sigh Okay, okay...

(Eevee saw a small twinkle and pointed at it).

EEVEE:Knuckles! Theres another one!  
KNUCKLES:What? Okay!

(Knuckles rushed on over and picked out the second shard).

KNUCKLES:Okay! Lets go and get the last shard!  
GERTA:All right! Have you got any idea where it could be?

(The last green shard landed near Gerta's paws).

KNUCKLES:I have one...  
GERTA:Oh, brother...

(Knuckles placed the last shard into his glove after shrinking it and turned to the others).

KNUCKLES:Now, that small mission is done.. Let's get back to ARK!  
SHANE:Okay...  
KNUCKLES:Right... Let mov---

(Knuckles' eyes caught someone on the research center... Eevee noticed it too, everyone noticed  
it... It was Rouge. Everyone climbed up to the top of the research center to meet up with Rouge.  
The white bat was smiling. Knuckles stepped forward while everyone was watching).

TRUSTY:Whos that?  
EEVEE:The bat girl that stole the Master Emerald!

(Knuckles and Rouge faced each other...)

ROUGE:Long time, no see, Treasure Hunter. Did you find MY emeralds?  
KNUCKLES:THAT's a good one! YOUR emeralds? Talking to you is a waste of time!

(Both of them got into their fighting stance).

ROUGE:Very well! If that's how you want to play, I will TAKE it from you!  
KNUCKLES:Not if I can help it!

(Knuckles attacked first by knocking her down with a Hammer Punch. Rouge fought back by using her  
Hip Drop. Knuckles knew that its time to get SERIOUS! He raised his hands, using the power of the  
Master Emerald... He called upon...)

KNUCKLES:THUNDER ARROW!

(A arrow filled with sound and electricity rained upon Rouge, knocking her down).

ROUGE:ARGH! NOW you made me MAD! Here I come! GET READY! BLACK WAVE!

(Rouge clapped her hands and a sended out a black sonic wave. Knuckles was hit but, still ready  
for battle. The others were watching, waiting for whom will win...)

KNUCKLES:That's IT! I had enough! POWER FLASH!

(Again, using the power of the Master Emerald, a giant flash blinded Rouge.. Giving Knuckles the  
chance to hit her!)

ROUGE:AAAAARRRGH! Now I mean BUSINESS!

(Rouge and Knuckles went towards each other's throat... Bess was amazed at the battle that she  
pressed a button. The floor underneath Knuckles and Rouge opened up and rising heat sended the  
two flying through the air. They landed on a catwalk that overlooks the opened floor, filled with  
molten lava).

KNUCKLES:Time to get this over with!

Both pulled out all the stops and really gave it all they got. Knuckles was a master of the  
martial arts, and Rouge was a good fighter herself as they kicked, boxed, and fought hard. Rouge  
grabbed Knux in a head-lock for a moment).

ROUGE:So how do you like how I fight?  
KNUCKLES:You're good...

(Then, Knuckles flipped Rouge over his head).

KNUCKLES:But I'M BETTER!

(Rouge landed on the catwalk on her back! Out of energy. She knew she was beaten).

ROUGE:This can't be true...I never lose...  
KNUCKLES:Get away from MY emeralds!

(She slowly got up and faced Knuckles. Both of them were out of breath...)

KNUCKLES & ROUGE:Stop fooling around, and give me back MY EMERALDS!  
ROUGE:What are you babbling about! You call yourself a hunter, attacking a LADY? SHAME ON YOU!  
KNUCKLES:What kind of a lady goes around stealing gems ANYWAY?  
ROUGE:Those belong to me-!

(Rouge stepped forward to Knuckles but, the heel of her boat caught the edge of the catwalk and  
she slipped).

ROUGE:Whoa!

(She started to fall into the molten lava. Everyone on the ground gasped as her life was coming  
to an end. Roug closed her eyes and opened them again! She stopped! How?)

ROUGE:What in the world?

(She looked up and saw Knuckles holding her hand... He saved Rouge's life! As Knuckles helped  
Rouge to get onto the catwalk... Rouge looked at Knuckles and Knuckles looked at Rouge. Their  
eyes met... They stared at each other for a moment as they stood up, holding each other's hand.  
Before it got too far, Rouge yanked her hand away from Knuckles).

ROUGE:Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!  
KNUCKLES:Is that how you say 'Thanks' to someone who just saved your life?  
ROUGE:Ha! Saving my life! Don't think I owe you one! You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you?  
THAT'S why you saved me. You're such a creep!

(Knuckles shook his head.. If that's how Rouge wanted to play, he'll play her game!)

KNUCKLES:This isn't a joke, you know! Think what you want, Bat Girl, I was saving the Master  
Emerald! Got that?

(Rouge sighed. She gives up with this echidna).

ROUGE:No matter WHAT you say, it SOUNDS crazy.

(Knuckles was taken surprise as Rouge threw 6 shards to Knuckles' feet).

KNUCKLES:Wha-?  
ROUGE:Fine, then JUST take them. They stink like echidnas do!  
KNUCKLES:If THAT'S what you thought, you should of given them back in the FIRST place!

(Knuckles picked up the shards and started placing them back together. When the Master Emerald  
was fully restored... the giant green emerald started to glow once again! He inspected the  
emerald to see if there was any shards missing. NONE! His search has come to an end!)

KNUCKLES:Finally!

(Rouge turned away from Knuckles).

ROUGE:What?

(Knuckles rolled his eyes. This was gonna be hard for him to say it...)

KNUCKLES:I'm sorry...if I hurt you...

(Knuckles grabbed the Master Emerald and ran off to join the others on the ground. Rouge sighed  
as she watched him go).

ROUGE:WE should get going...

(Rouge started to run off, but stopped, looking back. Isn't obvious? Rouge admired Knuckles for  
his strong spirit!)

Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:50 minutes.

(Zoey, Sonia, Manic, Sannabelle, Annette, Colette, Danielle and Sally done their research on  
Prof. Gerald Robotnik and walked down the hallway. None of them were happy).

MANIC:What a waste of time!  
SONIA:Yeah! After all this, all we found out is that Gerald Robotnik died 50 years ago, 3 months  
after the military known as GUN shut down the colony after finding out that Gerald was doing a  
top secret project!  
ZOEY:Well, at least we know what happened to Gerald. I wonder WHY Shadow is so intense of trying  
to destroy Mobius...

(When they arrived in the corridor where Amy was suppose to be... They found out that she was  
gone! Everyone was shocked).

SANNABELLE:Amy! Where the heck is Amy!

Colony Central Control Room.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:45 minutes.

(Sonic, Charlie and Sasha approched the console that had the 6 Chaos Emeralds in. Charlie walked  
over to the console with the fake emerald in his paw. Sonic was radioing in to Tails).

SONIC:Tails! We found the control room!  
TAILS:(Radio) Great! I'm now destroying the power core!  
SCAMP:(Radio) Tails! Watch where you are aiming!  
TAILS:(Radio) Sorry...  
ANGEL:(Radio) Place the fake emerald into the console and lets beat it!  
SONIC:Okay... okay...

(Charlie walked towards the console when... someone spoke onto the radio.. Robotnik!)

ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Tails! Tell Sonic to meet you back at the reseach facility immeditely!  
TAILS:(Radio) Sonic! Amy is--

(The radio went dead!)

SONIC:I-I didn't get that Tails! What happened to Amy? TAILS!  
SASHA:Oh no... We're in SO much trouble now...  
CHARLIE:Yeah...  
SONIC:Come on! Lets go and rescue Amy!  
CHARLIE:What about the emerald idea?  
SONIC:I have a back-up plan! We'll give Eggman the emerald, but the FAKE emerald!  
SASHA:Great!

(On the other side of the ARK! Zoey and the others heard Robotnik's call as well. They too were  
very shocked).

MANIC:Man, oh man! Amy is always begging for trouble!  
ANNETTE:But, when did Robotnik took Amy hostage?

(When indeed...)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Robotnik's New Plan! Rescue Amy! Sonic i...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 15-Robotnik's New Plan! Rescue Amy! Sonic is Dead! Or is he? Revenge! 

(Sonic raced through the corridors with Charlie and Sasha behind him. They were heading to  
the research room where Robotnik was holding Amy captive!)

SONIC:When and how did Eggman was able to capture Amy?

Inside the pyramid.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:58 minutes.

(Robotnik and Shadow were looking at the screen where Sonic and the others were planning their  
action to stop Robotnik's plan... Two small readings of the gold Chaos Emeralds were shown on  
the screen as well. Robotnik mumbled...)

ROBOTNIK:What's Rouge up to, anyway? "This is strange. This is showing energy readings from two  
SEPERATE Chaos Emeralds! Did they really think that they could trick me with that FAKE emerald?

(Shadow sighed and walked towards the transporter).

ROBOTNIK:Wait! Shadow, I'M the one who should be telling them the end is near, not you!

(Robotnik hopped into his Egg Walker and walked towards the transporter).

ROBOTNIK:Now is the time to end this long drawn out battle, and take my place in history as the  
ultimate genius! If something happens to me, I'm counting on you to finish the job! Hurry, the  
time for attack draws near. It's now or NEVER!

(In the corridor of the space colony ARK, Amy was waiting for Zoey and the others to come back.  
Since she saw Sonic and Tails walked off, leaving her, all she could do was COMPLAIN!)

AMY:Darn! Why do they always leave a sweet innocent little girl like me alone!  
VOICE:Well well well, young lady...

(Amy gasped and turned around to face Robotnik, in his Egg Walker, holding a gun towards her).

ROBOTNIK:Is there something I can HELP you with?  
AMY:Dr. Eggman!  
ROBOTNIK:If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are...

Inside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:33 minutes.

(Tails, Scamp, Angel, Amy, Manic, Sonia, Sannabelle, Zoey, Annette, Colette, Danielle and  
Robotnik looked up as they saw the door open. Standing there was Sonic, Charlie and Sasha. Sonic  
was glaring at Robotnik, ready to attack. Robotnik held the gun to Amy's head as a reminder of  
who's in charge now. Charlie handed Sonic the fake emerald).

ROBOTNIK:Let's take care of business first, shall we Sonic? Hand over the Chaos Emerald, SLOWLY,  
and THEN we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is, if you REALLY cared for her...

(Sonic whispered to Tails).

SONIC:Handing the fake emerald over to Eggman, I can kill two birds with one stone!  
TAILS:Yeah!  
ROBOTNIK:Put the emerald down there and BACK OFF!

(Sonic slowly approached Robotnik).

SONIC:You've turned into a BIG-TIME villian, doctor!

(When Sonic stepped in the middle of the room... Robotnik quickly pressed a button and a tube  
came on top of Sonic! Everyone, except Robotnik, was horrified!)

SONIC:Whoa! No...NO! Not this! Anything but the Robotisizer!  
TAILS:No...NO!  
ROBOTNIK:Oh please. Robotisization is too good for Sonic. We all know what happens if Sonic dies,  
You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald, didn't you!  
TAILS:So...how did you know it wasn't the real one?

(Sonic knew what Robotnik was doing! He yelled to Tails!)

SONIC:TAILS!  
ROBOTNIK:Because you just told me, Fox-Boy!

(Tails, now knowing what Robotnik meant, bowed his head. He did a stupid thing... Robotnik smiled  
eviliy and turned towards Sonic).

ROBOTNIK:Now...for a little Space Ride! When the capsule clears the space colony, BAM!

(Sonic and the others knew what he meant! Sonic wasn't going to be roboticized into a slave, he  
was going to die! He slowly looked at Tails, knowing that nothing is going to save him...)

SONIC:I'm counting on you Tails... and Amy...take care of yourself...  
ROBOTNIK:Farewell...Sonic the Hedgehog!

(Robotnik pressed a button and the capsule ejected, sending Sonic into space!)

AMY:Sonic!

(Everyone looked outside to watch Sonic's fate! Inside the capsule, Sonic looked at the fake  
emerald that is still with him.. Sonic was recalling Tails' words about the fake emerald...)

SONIC:"It has the same wave-lengths and properties but is less powerful than the real one... The  
SAME wave-legnths and properties! But...can I do this...?

(Back at the ARK lab... everyone in the lab saw the capsule blow up!)

ROBOTNIK:Farewell...my admirable adversery!  
AMY:...SONIC!

(Manic, Sonia and Sally started to cry with Amy... Robotnik turned to Tails, still in his Tornado  
2 robot mode... Scamp and Angel were out... Robotnik growled at Tails).

ROBOTNIK:Now we have some unfinished business to take care of. If you give me the real emerald,  
I will release you ALL! You have my promise!

(Tails didn't heard the doctor's empty promise... All he could say was...)

TAILS:Sonic...  
ROBOTNIK:Huh?  
TAILS:Sonic's asked me for the first time to do something for him! I WON'T let him down. I WON'T  
GIVE UP!

(Everyone turned around to see Tails facing Robotnik! The two robot machines fired at each other!  
Robotnik yelled to Tails as he was losing!)

ROBOTNIK:You're no match for me, you sweet little fox!

(He started to beat Tails up! Both machines were getting tired! Tails used one last heavy laser  
and made a direct hit on Robotnik! The machine fell and Robotnik fell onto the floor, knocked  
out from the battle... Everyone left the room as Robotnik was lying on the floor...)

TAILS:Take that, Eggman!

(As they left... They never noticed Robotnik reaching out for the REAL Chaos Emerald! Tails has  
dropped the emerald out of his Tornado 2 while he was battling. No one, except Robotnik, noticed  
the golden jewel... Now, they thought they stopped Robotnik... all they need to do is stop Shadow..  
but, they know its going to be tough again Shadow without Sonic's help. They know that how much  
they'll defeat Robotnik, they'll NEVER bring Sonic back... or is he REALLY dead?)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Remaining Hope, Rouge's Secrets and The ...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 16-Remaining Hope, Rouge's Secrets and The Mystery of Shadow! By Ninetalesuk 

(Zoey, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Amy, Sally, Charlie, Sasha, Scamp, Angel, Danielle, Annette and  
Colette were walking to the room where Robotnik held Amy prisioner.. and where Sonic met his  
doom... They left the room after Tails beated up Robotnik and left the mad doctor lying on  
the floor. Except, they didn't know that during the battle between Tails and Robotnik, the young  
two-tailed fox dropped the last Chaos Emerald. Robotnik was knocked out after the battle and took  
off with the emerald. When they arrived in the research room, Robotnik was gone... but, they  
don't care... They walked over to the window... looking outside... thinking about Sonic. Tails,  
out of his Tornado 2 robot mode, looked outside and sighed...)

TAILS:Sonic...

Central Room.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:21 minutes, 7 seconds.

(Shadow watched from a window as the capsule containg Sonic exploded).

SHADOW:I guess he was just a regular hedgehog after all...

Outside Space Colony ARK.

(Knuckles, Eevee, Tramp, Lady, Shane, Ruby, Itchy, Bess, Gerta, Jock and Trusty walked through  
the gate room when Knuckles suddenly stopped).

EEVEE:Whats the matter, Knuckles?  
KNUCKLES:I-I feel some strange energy...

(A blast of light and energy blinded all of them for a moment before it died away. They all  
uncovered their eyes to see a body on the floor, alive but out of breath).

KNUCKLES:Hey, Sonic!

(Everyone rushed over to the blue hedgehog as Sonic tried to get up. With some help, he was able  
to get up and regain his strength... But, how did he escape before the capsule exploded?)

SONIC:Whoa...I wasn't sure if I could pull that one off. Somehow I managed to use the Chaos  
Control using the fake emerald...  
KNUCKLES:...Chaos Control...?

(Sonic almost fell onto Shane, whom quickly helped him up again).

KNUCKLES:Are you okay?  
SONIC:I'm worried about Tails, Amy and the others. They are facing Eggman by themselves! I hate  
to ask, but can you help them..?

(Sonic walked a few steps away from his friends, looking at the fake emerald in his hand).

SONIC:This is our last chance...I got it! Before the cannon fires, I'll slam-dunk it in there!

(Knuckles gave Sonic his Air Necklace).

KNUCKLES:Take this, Sonic! You'll need this to survive the thin air out there!  
SONIC:Thanks, Knuckles!  
SHANE:Good luck, Sonic!  
GERTA:The fate of Mobius rests on your hands!  
SONIC:I know! I gotta do it!

(Sonic turned and ran off...)

Central Control Room.

(Meanwhile, Rouge stood in the control room, gazing at the 6 Chaos Emeralds).

ROUGE:Legend has it that when all 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected, the power creates a miracle! I  
have 6 of them! They're mine! All mine!  
VOICE:I don't think so!

(Rouge turned around to see...)

ROUGE:Shadow!  
SHADOW:So that was your plan from the very beginning, huh? Or was it a direct order from the  
PRESEDENT OF CAPITAL ISLAND? NOW I know who you are! You're that government spy, Rouge the Bat,  
aren't you!  
ROUGE:So you did your homework. Is that it? I would say that's an invasion of privacy!  
SHADOW:I could say the same thing about you!  
ROUGE:Hmph! Looks like things aren't quite going your way! But since my job is done, I thought it  
was time to take what's mine and get out of this place.  
SHADOW:You are one PATHETIC creature!  
ROUGE:Hmm...look who's talking. What about you?  
SHADOW:Wha...?

(Rouge leapt in front of Shadow, holding the file of the research projects of a different  
Shadow. She smiled as Shadow put on a confused face...)

ROUGE:Here are the results of the research project called the Ultimate Lifeform. But if this  
picture is of the real ultimate lifeform, named Shadow...then exactly who...or WHAT...is standing  
in front of me?

(Shadow looked at the picture and wondered what was this? They were silent for a while till  
Shadow's radio beeped).

ROBOTNIK:(Radio) This is Dr. Eggman. I have found all seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow, someone is  
trying to enter the Eclipes Cannon. There's not much time left before the cannon fires again.  
Can you get over there?

(Shadow glared at Rouge before turning around).

SHADOW:If you want to live, leave the Chaos Emeralds where they are. The fake emerald is good  
enough for you!  
ROUGE:Do you actually believe that you're the REAL Shadow?  
SHADOW:No doubt!  
ROUGE:Even your memories might not be real, you know?  
SHADOW:Even if my memories are NOT real, it's still me, Shadow! And I will forfill my promise to  
Maria. That's the only thing that matters to me now...

(With that, Shadow ran off to stop Sonic...)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Sonic VS Shadow! Who Won?

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 17-Sonic VS Shadow! Who Won? By Ninetalesuk. 

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:5 minutes, 44 seconds.

(Sonic stood on the runway that led to the outside of the Eclipse Cannon alone when someone he  
knows approached him...)

SHADOW:You never cease to suprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in exploded  
in space.  
SONIC:You know, what can I say? I die hard!

(Sonic held the fake emerald to show Shadow as they started to run).

SONIC:You actually saved me, you know!  
SHADOW:It WAS a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But, there's no way you could of activated the Chaos  
Control using an emerald that's fake! So, there's more to you than just looking like me...what  
ARE you anyway?  
SONIC:What you see is what you get. Just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!

(Sonic and Shadow took off running).

SHADOW:I see. But you know I can't let you live! Your adventuring days are coming to an end!  
Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!

(Shadow lashed out first, knocking Sonic down. The blue hedgehog quickly got up and gave Shadow  
a knocking down as well).

SONIC:Uh... that hurt!

(Sonic punched Shadow back and made a dash towards the cannon. Shadow closed his eyes and held  
his hands into the air).

SHADOW:This is the Ultimate Chaos Control!

(Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Sonic! They battled furiously till Sonic gave  
Shadow a great big spin attack! Shadow fell onto the floor, unable to battle Sonic again).

SHADOW:I can't believe...I lost...I am...the ultimate life...  
SONIC:Game over, Shadow!

(Sonic took off towards the cannon... Will he make it in time..?)

ARK: Abandoned Lab  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:1 minute, 33 seconds.

(Tails and the others sat down on the floor. Tails sat beside Amy and looked at the radio he was  
holding and whispered).

TAILS:Sonic...I did it...

(All of them bowed their heads for Sonic when the radio started to beep).

SONIC:(Radio) Awsome job, Tails!

(Everyone gasped after hearing Sonic's voice! They got up to their feet and ran over to Tails  
to hear some more).

TAILS:Sonic!  
AMY:Eh?  
SONIC:(Radio) I'll explain how I escape later. Take a look out of the window first!

(Everyone ran over to the window and looked out of it).

AMY:Oh, Sonic!  
SONIA:I'm so glad hes still alive.  
MANIC:Me too, sis. That makes it for ALL of us!  
CHARLIE:Except Robotnik! I wonder if he found out...

Colony Control Room.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:40 seconds.

(Robotnik was laughing his head off, holding the last Chaos Emerald).

ROBOTNIK:Hahahahaha! This completes my plan to take over the world!

(He placed the gold emerald with the other emeralds into the console.

ROBOTNIK:Now begins the era of the empire of Eggman!

(Robotnik's laughter rang out through the control room, never noticing the warning signs flashing  
the word... 'DANGER!')

Outside ARK.

(The cannon opened up once again to fire its deadly weapon upon Mobius! Suddenly, it exploded!  
Hanging on the attenna was Sonic. He grinned and gave the thumbs up to all his friends whom are  
on board the colony ARK. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sally, Sonia, Manic, Zoey, Charlie, Sasha, Itchy,  
Bess, Shane, Ruby, Gerta, Sannabelle, Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Colette,  
Danielle and Eevee all cheered as planet Mobius was safe!)

Capital City.

(The President of Capital Island watched as the ARK cannon was destroyed. He smiled as he was  
watching from his car. He turned back to his secretary).

PRESIDENT:I got to hand it to Sonic, he did a pretty fine job saving the world. Any news?  
SECRETARY:Yes, sir. The goverment of the military GUN was arrested for trying to destroy the  
city and the bridge just to capture Sonic and his friends.  
PRESIDENT:Good, excellent. Any calls from our agent yet?  
SECRETARY:Not yet, sir.  
PRESIDENT:Okay then. When she comes back, I'll give her tons of jewels for the good work she has  
done for our country.

(The President looked back at the ARK and gasped! Is it him or was the space colony ARK was  
heading towards Mobius...?)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Gerald Robotnik's Plan for Destruction! ...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 18-Gerald Robotnik's Plan for Destruction! Time to Save the Day Once Again! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
(Robotnik roared with anger as he stared at the screen).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Argh! Why?! WHY?!! What happened?! Why isn't the cannon fired its blast yet!?  
  
(Then, something came upon the screen. A picture of an old man being tied up on a chair in   
chains. Robotnik was surprised).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Its... its my grandfather... Gerald Robotnik!  
  
(Sonic, Knuckles and the group that was with Knuckles ran into a room and stopped when they  
heard a noise and the whole place shook!)  
  
KNUCKLES:What's that-that VIBRATION?!   
SONIC:Wait! Someone is coming!  
  
(Rouge landed in front of them. Knuckles and Eevee growled at her).  
  
KNUCKLES:YOU... You haven't given up YET?   
  
(Rouge could only shook her head, sighing).  
  
ROUGE:No..it's all over for us...  
TRAMP:What do you mean 'it's all over for us'?  
ROUGE:I just recieved a message from my boss...this space colony ARK...is currently approaching   
Mobius..at an incredible velocity...it'll...probably...will impact Earth...  
  
(Everyone was in disbelief.... Just when they thought they save Mobius, ANOTHER danger comes  
along. Everyone was quiet till something caught Lady's eye).  
  
LADY:What in the world is that?  
  
(Everyone looked up to see an old video footage of Gerald Robotnik on the screen. Both on the  
ARK and planet Mobius, everyone was watching the footage...)  
  
GERALD ROBOTNIK:This is a death sentance for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are   
correct, the space colony ARK will impact the Earth in 27 minutes, 53 seconds. All of you will be  
destroyed, along with your beloved planet Mobius.....  
  
(Everyone on Mobius were in terror. They all looked up into the sky to see a giant fireball   
heading towards the planet.A young girl was crying in her mother's lap. But, no matter what   
they do, they can never escape their doom. Back upon the colony, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and  
the others joined up with Tails, Zoey and the others to watch the rest of the footage).  
  
GERALD ROBOTNIK:I plan to give you a taste of my revenge! once all the 7 Chaos Emeralds are   
collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you UNGRATEFUL humans who   
took everything away from me will feel MY loss and dispair!!!  
  
(Everything went silent till a voice spoke up..)  
  
GENERAL:Is there anything else you want to say?!   
GERALD ROBOTNIK:No...  
GENERAL:Ready-!  
  
(A blight flash and the footage started again from the beggining....)  
  
SALLY:Its a GUN execution video! That man was giving his last words before he was shot!!  
AMY:Who is he anyway? And, whats going on here anyway?  
EEVEE:Eek! The vibrations are getting worse than ever!  
  
(The door behind them opened up. Everyone turned around to see Robotnik standing there, with  
a disc in his hand).  
  
ROBOTNIK:That was Professor Gerald Robotnik, one of the greatest scientific geniuses in the   
world, and my grandfather....  
  
(Zoey turned back to the screen in disbelief).  
  
ZOEY:(Whispering) Prof. Gerald Robotnik.... It can't be...  
GERALD ROBOTNIK:I plan to give you a taste of my revenge-  
KNUCKLES:(Points towards Robotnik: YOU! KNEW you were behind all this! Stop it RIGHT now,   
or else-  
ROBOTNIK:I hate to say this... but, I can't. This wouldn't happen if you didn't stop me from  
firing the NEXT cannon blast!  
SCAMP:What are you talking about?  
  
(Robotnik held the disc towards Rouge, letting her take it).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Take this, Rouge. Put it in that console so EVERYONE in here can read it!  
SONIC:What is it?  
ROBOTNIK:It is my grandfather's diary.... SONIC? You're pretty persistant for a hedgehog aren't   
you? You're still alive, huh?  
SONIC:Hah! Just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle on the way over here was more dangerous than   
you could EVER be!  
  
(Knuckles sighed... He HAD to hear that one again... Rouge placed the disc into a computer solt  
and read aloud... during the reading out, Gerald's voice slowly took over and read the rest of  
the diary entry..)  
  
ROUGE & GERALD ROBOTNIK:'I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to  
create the ultimate lifeform? I thought it would be something to benifit mankind, but then the   
military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project   
that I had been working on. My colleages at the reseach facility, my granddaughter Maria...I hope  
you are all safe. The colony was shut down, probably to keep the cannon from falling into the   
wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premesis that there had been an accident. I found   
Maria's name among those who had died when the ARK was shut down. She meant EVERYTHING to me, and   
I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of MY reseach! I lost EVERYTHING! I had nothing  
more to LIVE for! I went INSANE! All I could think about was to avenge her. Somehow. Someway. I   
got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I   
wanted it all to end. Based on my orginal projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow.  
I designed its mind to be perfect...pure...I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release   
and awaken it to the world, if you wish to fill the world with destruction...  
  
(Charlie looked at Robotnik, surprised).  
  
CHARLIE:Thats why you released Shadow from the GUN base?  
ROBOTNIK:The core of the Eclipes Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive! This is due to the   
Chaos Emeralds overpowering it. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces   
like my grandfather predicted, that mad scientist!  
AMY:That could be you right?  
TAILS:We have to stop the space colony NOW!  
ROBOTNIK:The space colony may have shifted in space due to the overpowering of the Chaos   
Emeralds. We HAVE to stop the energy.  
TAILS:But...how?  
  
(Everyone was silent for a second till Rouge spoke up).  
  
ROUGE:That's IT! There IS a way to stop the energy!  
  
(She turned to Knuckles).  
  
ROUGE:We HAVE to use your emerald. You're the one that told me that the MASTER Emerald has the   
power to stop the CHAOS Emeralds!  
  
(Knuckles took the Master Emerald out, which has been shrunken for travelling).  
  
KNUCKLES:That's RIGHT! If I use this, I just might be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds!  
  
(The map of the ARK appered on the screen where Gerald's video footage was shown).  
  
TAILS:The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving towards the cannon's core! It may be too late!  
  
(Robotnik joined Tails at the map viewing).  
  
ROBOTNIK:There still maybe some time left! IF we pull together, we might be able to get to the   
short cut that leads to the core! Here is the plan! Tails can go first using the Tornado 2 to  
blast the first security door! Then, I'll go next in my Egg Walker, which has now been fixed,  
and blast the second security door!  
ANGEL:How many security doors are there, anyway?  
ROBOTNIK:There are 3 in total! Rouge will go in next to press the switch which will fill the  
room she is in with water. Somebody get Rouge a oxygen mask so she'll breath! Who'll go next?  
  
(Sonic took the Air Necklace off and handed it to Knuckles. The echidna smiled).  
  
KNUCKLES:I'LL go next!  
ROBOTNIK:Right! YOU'LL go and open the last security door! The Tornado 2 and the Egg Walker will  
blast the doors away, you'll open the door by using the switch. Thats wher YOU come in, Sonic!  
Since your the fastest hedgehog on Mobius, all you have to do is get to the center of the core  
and find the switch which will de-activate the GUN military security robots so Knuckles can  
join you! After that, the rest is easy!  
SONIC:Right! Everyone! Let's move!  
ROBOTNIK:You heard him, troops! Let's move!  
EEVEE:What about us?  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm... Find Shadow! Convince him to help us!  
SCAMP:We'll try....  
  
(The final but, BIGGEST mission started.... Tails was the one to start off. Scamp and Angel   
wasn't with him as he drove his Tornado 2 robot mode through enemies. He blasted them away before  
finding the first door).  
  
ALARM ANNOUNCER:SYSTEM ALERT! SYSTEM ALERT! THE INTRUDER HAS BREACHED THE SYSTEM AREA! INITATE   
DEBUG PROGRAM!  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Alright Tails! Now, destroy the security door leading to the cannon's core!  
TAILS:Right!  
  
(Tails fired his bullets onto the door before watching it exploded!)  
  
TAILS:I did it!  
  
(Next, Robotnik entered through the doorway).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Its my turn now!  
  
(He drove his Egg Walker through the corridor before blasting the military robots away. He  
entered a room where Tails radioed in).  
  
TAILS:(Radio) Great, Eggman! There should be a security door somewhere in this room!  
  
(Robotnik blasted the military robots that was guarding the security door. As they were gone,  
Robotnik started to fire rapidly onto the door. When it was gone, Robotnik knew it was Knuckles  
and Rouge's turn! Rouge landed, wearing a mask over her mouth and nose, in a room where a big  
switch was covered by a shield).  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Rouge! There should be an emergency switch in the dome. Drain the liquid out of   
the core.  
  
(Rouge spotted the switch and left it to try and find another switch which will open the shield  
to the MAIN switch. A minute later, Rouge did her job!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Good job, Rouge! Hurry, throw the switch and drain the liquid!  
  
(Rouge ran back for the button and pressed it. The liquid started draining into the area...)  
  
ALARM ANNOUNCER:SYSTEM ALERT! SYSTEM ALERT! ENERGY CORE SAFETY PROGRAM TERMINATED! SELF-REPAIR   
PROGRAM IN PROGRESS!  
  
(Knuckles was up next! He surfaced the liquid using the Air Necklace Sonic gave back to him).  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Knuckles, can you hear me? The last security door should be in front of you.   
Find the switch that opens the door!  
  
(Knuckles dived into the liquid, into a hallway which led him to a room filled with lasers. He  
has to be careful NOT to get zapped!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Knuckles! I found the switch on radar! The security door switch is accessible   
from the waterway over there!  
  
(Knuckles swam through the next waterway which he found and hitted the button. The button made  
the 3rd door open).  
  
ALARM ANNOUNCER:SYSTEM ALERT! SYSTEM ALERT! PRIMARY SECURITY LOCK PROGRAMS TERMINATED! INITATE   
FINAL DEFENSE SYSTEMS!  
  
(Sonic grabbed a pole and slid deep into the heart of the cannon's core!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Sonic, get past the enemies to get to the center of the core! You're our LAST   
chance! We're depending on you!  
  
(With everyone counting on Sonic to save the day, the blue hedgehog ran past the enemy robots  
and kept on going! He spotted the center with a switch upon it!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Sonic, you're coming closer to the center of the cannon. It's all up to you now!  
  
(Sonic grabbed the switch and threw it! He turned around and saw the GUN robots falling into  
pieces! He gone into a victory stance!)  
  
SONIC:Thats the way! I like it!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	19. Shadow's Memory and the Prototype of the...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 19-Shadow's Memory and the Prototype of the Ultimate Life! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
ARK:Abandoned Lab   
COLONY IMPACE:19 minutes, 50 seconds   
  
(Amy down the hall, complaining again. Scamp and Angel were in front of her. They were getting  
fed up of Amy complaining. They were looking for Shadow).  
  
AMY:OOOH! I hate it when they leave me behind!!!  
SCAMP:I wonder if you hate it when WE leave you behind!  
ANGEL:Please stop complaining, Amy!  
AMY:I can't help it!  
  
(As they passed a doorway, Amy spotted a figure watching Mobius from the window, Scamp and Angel  
stopped and looked what Amy was seeing).  
  
AMY:Look, it's Shadow!  
  
(Amy started to pace...)  
  
AMY:I've REALLY got to stop whining. Everyone's trying their best to help out, and so must I!  
  
(Amy rushed towards Shadow... Scamp and Angel gasped!)  
  
SCAMP:Amy!  
ANGEL:Come back here!  
  
(Amy ran to Shadow's side).  
  
AMY:Shadow! We need you! Please help us!  
SHADOW:It's all going accoring to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's   
no way to save anyone.  
AMY:There HAS to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things. SOME people may be   
selfish, like the professor said. But they're basicly good. If they try their best and never   
give up on their wishes, they always have a reason to be happy! That's why you should help them   
out! Saving them is a GOOD thing! Shadow, I BEG you! Please do it for them! Give them a chance-   
  
(Suddenly, what Amy's words said to him brought Shadow back the FULL memory of Maria. In the same  
position, Maria was gasping for air and slumped over the console).  
  
MARIA:Shadow...I beg of you.....please...do it for me...   
SHADOW:MARIA!  
MARIA:-for all people who live on that planet...give them a chance to be happy! Let them live for   
their dreams...Shadow...I know you can do it...THAT'S the reason you were brought into this world  
...Sayranora...Shadow the Hedgehog...  
  
(The memory ended, a tear came out of the black hedgehog's eye).  
  
SHADOW:-now I remember it all. And I must keep that promise...that's what Maria wished for...  
AMY:Shadow?   
SHADOW:I got to go now! I got to keep my promise to Maria, and you.  
  
(With that, Shadow ran out of the room and ran past Scamp and Angel).  
  
SCAMP:She did it!   
ANGEL:Even if Shadow is helping out, I still wonder if BOTH us and the people of Mobius are   
going to survive.  
SCAMP:We will, Angel.. We will...  
  
ARK:Center of Core.  
COLONY IMPACT:15 minutes, 43 seconds.  
  
(Sonic and Knuckles ran for the center of the core and stopped short. It was like Knuckles was   
suddenly back on Angel Island).  
  
KNUCKLES:What's that?! The core looks like the shrine to the Master Emerald!  
SONIC:They probably designed the core like the shrine, to harness the power of the   
Chaos Emeralds. Thats the reason why...  
  
(As Sonic and Knuckles ran towards the shrine, Gerald Robotnik's words continued to haunt   
throughout the station).  
  
GERALD ROBOTNIK:All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss-!  
  
(Sonic looked up and saw sparking energy coming from the center of the shrine).  
  
SONIC:Knuckles, here it comes!!!  
GERALD ROBOTNIK:-and dispair!   
  
(Gerald's voice echoed throughout as the energy produced a creature of immense size! A large  
biomechanical lizard! The BIOLIZARD!)  
  
GERALD ROBOTNIK:All of you ungrateful humans will FEEL MY LOSS AND DISPAIR!!!!!  
  
(Sonic and Knuckles gasped at the giant monster!)  
  
KNUCKLES:Could this be the prototype of the ultimate lifeform that was suppose to   
be encapsulated?  
  
(A figure slowly apporached beside Sonic and Knuckles).  
  
SHADOW:Leave this one to me.   
SONIC:Shadow, what are you doing?!  
SHADOW:I'll take care of this, while you run and get the Chaos Emeralds!  
  
(The Biolizard snapped towards Shadow. The black hedgehog leapt backwards. His radio beeped and  
Rouge's voice was heard).  
  
ROUGE:(Radio) Shadow, can ya hear me? Aim for the life-support system on its back!  
SHADOW:How can you know this?  
ROUGE:(Radio) I read the information on the file I downloaded! Now, just do it!  
SHADOW:Okay! Here I go!  
  
(Shadow said. As Shadow ran circles around the beast, he saw where a pipe came from it's mouth   
and up to the support system. If he could grind up there... A direct hit! Shadow was able to take   
the lizard out with ease. A few more hits really got the beast mad, and it created energy eggs to  
shoot at Shadow. Shadow dodged every one of them and leaped up, nailing the support system. The   
biolizard collasped in defeat. Shadow gone into a victory stance!)  
  
SHADOW:GET OUT you UGLY prototype!  
  
(Sonic and Knuckles ran up the steps of the mock-up shrine and Knuckles set down the Master   
Emerald into the center of the core, mumbling something).  
  
KNUCKLES:The servers are...the seven chaos... Chaos is power...power is enriched by the heart...  
the controller is the one that unifies the chaos...only you can do this! STOP THE CHAOS EMERALDS!  
  
(The giant green emerald glowed brightly and shot 7 green lasers towards the 7 Chaos Emeralds.  
Sonic and Knuckles turned around to see the Biolizard getting up, roaring in pain! A giant flash  
and he disappeared! Shadow had joined up with Sonic and Knuckles).  
  
KNUCKLES:Is it gone?!   
SHADOW:Is that what...Chaos Control is??  
  
(The station rumbled again! Knuckles almost fell. When he got up, Knuckles noticed the flaw).  
  
KNUCKLES:Since we've stopped the Chaos Emeralds, why is the space colony still on a crash course   
for Mobius?!  
  
(Their answer came soon enough as Robotnik called on the radio, in a serious voice!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:The prototype is still alive! He is controlling the space colony as it is falling to   
Mobius! He has become one with the space colony and is determined to keep it on its collision   
course! Hes no longer the Biolizard! Hes the Finalhazard!  
  
(Everything was hopeless until Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other. Knuckles noticed that  
Sonic had a twinkle in his eye and looked at the Chaos Emeralds... Shadow looked at the emeralds  
as well. Knuckles knew what they were going to do).  
  
KNUCKLES:Sonic.... Shadow.....  
  
(Knuckles watched as they started to use their plan. What is there plan and will they have   
enough time to stop the colony ARK from crashing into Mobius?)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	20. Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow VS The Fina...

SONIC ADVENTURE 2.  
Part 20-Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow VS The Finalhazard! The Final Battle of Life!  
By Ninetalesuk. 

(The nightmare of stopping the space colony ARK crashing into Mobius is still going! The  
prototype of the Ultimate life known as the Biolizard has became one with ARK! Sonic and Shadow  
BOTH knew what they have to do to stop this madness! Knuckles watched as Sonic and Shadow started  
to concentrate to bring the 7 Chaos Emeralds' power to them! The 7 colourful jewels surrounded  
the two hedgehogs and a great flash appeared. Sonic transformed from his cool blue to a golden  
yellow! Super Sonic! Shadow transformed from his jet black to a white gold colour! Hyper Shadow!  
With the power of the emeralds, both Sonic and Shadow will breath outer space! Time to get finish  
this battle once and for all!)

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
COLONY IMPACT:6 minutes, 12 seconds.

(Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow arrived outside the face the bigger, uglier, giant brute of the  
Biolizard, now known as the FINALHAZARD! Robotnik called from the comm of the ARK).

ROBOTNIK:(Radio) Can you hear me, Sonic, Shadow? He's very weak without his life-support system.  
Aim for the red swelling areas. You're our LAST hope.

(Sonic started off by zooming forward heading for a blister on the lizard's big ugly hide, and  
punctured it, causing the Finalhazard to howl in pain! Shadow called over to Sonic).

SHADOW:Sonic! Leave it to me! I'll destroy him!

(Shadow flew towards the Finalhazard. What surprised the two super formed hedgehogs was the laser  
that the beast was firing at him).

SONIC:Where in the world did it get all that power? Could it be he used some of the power of  
the Chaos Emeralds? Shadow, are you all right?

(Shadow hitted a blister and called over to Sonic once again).

SHADOW:Now it's up to you, Sonic!  
SONIC:Shadow, you need rest. Let me give it a try!

(Sonic zoomed towards the Finalhazard, dodging a laser blast from the beast. Knuckles radioed  
in.. His voice was worried).

KNUCKLES:(Radio)Sonic. We're in danger. The colony will enter the atmosphere in about  
four minutes!

(Sonic knew they need more time as he struck another blister!)

SONIC:Yeah! Take that, you creep! Shadow, are you okay?"  
SHADOW:Here I come, you creep!

(Shadow started to fly towards Finalhazard. This time, the lizard shot two lasers at Shadow and  
he veered between them towards the blister, striking it!)

SHADOW:Maria! Watch me as I forfill your wish!  
SONIC:Shadow! How's your energy! Remember to switch places with me if it gets too hairy!  
We almost got him! Now we-OOF!

(Sonic was caught off guard by a stray laser. He floated, stunned. Shadow flew over to Sonic's  
side to see if he was okay).

SHADOW:Sonic! Are you all right?  
SONIC:Yeah! Come on! Lets finish this ugly creep!  
SHADOW:Right!

(Sonic flew towards a blister and made the Finalhazard roar with pain! Shadow knows that it'll  
take one more hit to defeat the beast! He flew to a blister and used his strength to bring the  
monster down! The Finalhazard limped as he let go of the colony and floated towards Mobius...  
Sonic and Shadow went at full speed towards the falling ARK! As they flew towards the ARK,  
Maria's voice echoed through Shadow's thoughts...)

MARIA:Shadow, I beg of you...!  
SHADOW:Maria?  
MARIA:...give them a chance... to be happy!

(As they were near the ARK, Sonic shouted!)

SONIC:Now, Shadow!

(Both of them unleashed a powerful energy upon the ARK).

SONIC AND SHADOW:CHAOS CONTROL!

(The ARK was covered and vanished into thin air... As this was happening... Shadow fell back  
towards Mobius... With Sonic watching him... In the hedgehog's hand was Shadow's braclet...  
Shadow knew that hes out of energy and Sonic had some left to arrive back at the ARK colony.  
Shadow closed his eyes as he fell to Mobius...)

SHADOW:Maria...this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise to you...

(The ARK reappeared, showing in a stable orbit around the Earth. This was shown on TV all over t  
he world, as everyone started to cheer. The young girl hugged his mother as the nightmare was  
over... It was finally over...)

ARK.

(The door opened and everyone turned around to see Sonic entering.. Rouge walked over to Sonic).

ROUGE:Where is Shadow?" Rouge asked.

(Sonic didn't say a word. He shook his head sadly and handed Rouge the bracelet Shadow once wore  
before he was gone...)

ROUGE:Do you really think that the professor created him...Shadow...to carry out the revenge on  
all those who live on Earth...?  
SONIC:He was what he was...a brave and heroic hedgehog, who gave his life to save this planet...  
Shadow the Hedgehog.  
ROUGE:I guess you're right...

(Charlie, Sasha, Scamp and Angel looked at each other then, looked the other way. They saw  
Robotnik and Tails standing near each other, talking. Robotnik's voice sounded sad...)

ROBOTNIK:As a child, I looked up to my grandfather for all the great things he accomplished in  
his life. He was my hero, and I wanted to be a great scientist like him...but...did he really  
mean to destroy us?  
TAILS:I don't know... But what I DO know is...we all did it...TOGETHER!  
ROBOTNIK:You're right...

(Knuckles walked up to Rouge... They both knew they have yet to finish some things off...)

KNUCKLES:So what's next for you, Rouge? Off again to find those jewels you love so much?  
ROUGE:Nah, I think I'm gonna give up this line of work. Too much work for too little pay!  
Anyway, I've got something better than jewels that I'm thinking about right now... It'll all work  
out...you'll see...  
KNUCKLES:If you say so...

(Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other and smiled... Sonic stood at the window with Sonia and  
Manic at his side..., thinking things through).

SONIC:Created...the ultimate lifeform...

(Amy walked over to join him...)

AMY:Whats the matter, Sonic?  
SONIC:Oh, it's nothing...come on! Let's go home to the planet as cool and blue as me!

(Everyone walked out of the room... all except Sonic... he stopped at the door and looked at  
the window one last time...)

SONIC:Sayranora...Shadow the Hedgehog...

TIMELINE:2 weeks later...

(The DreamNews is one...)

REORTER:Since the planet Mobius was saved... Things has changed throughout the world of  
Freedom Fighters. Rouge the Bat, number one treasure hunter, is now living with the guardian  
of Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna, and his friend, Eevee. The Station Square Freedom  
Fighters lead by Charlie Barkin and Sasha La'Fleur has now joined with the Knothole Freedom  
Fighters lead by Queen Aleena's children, Sonic, Sonia and Manic... Reports says that a  
family that is friends with the SS Freedom Fighters have joined up with the Knothole FF as well.  
As for the 7 Chaos Emeralds, it has now been scattered across Mobius... Thats all for now...  
On to the weather...

DESERT AREA.

(Nack the Weasle walked through the hot sandy area, holding a radar, mumbling).

NACK:Where is she? Where in the world is she? Stealing the Chaos Emerald I had! Wait till I  
get my hands on her! She'll think twice if she ever steal something from Nack the Weasle,  
the world's greatest bounty treasure hunter!

(He suddenly kicked something in the sand. He picked it up and found it was a dark blue  
Chaos Emerald. He smiled).

NACK:I got my emerald back now! Haha! Now, I got a price in the market right now...

(Then, he heard a roar behind him... He slowly turned around to see the Finalhazard behind him.  
Using a solar power life-surport system that can only work in the desert, he was searching for  
a Chaos Emerald, and it looked like he was hungry as well... Nack gulped).

NACK:Oh no...

(The Finalhazard started to chase after Nack... The purple weasle screamed and started to  
run for his life...)

NACK:Somebody... Help me!

SNOWY MOUNTAIN AREA...

(Snow, snow, snow... Nothing but, snow! A mount of snow started to move! As a hand came out  
and a black body slowly got out of his mount! He opened his red eyes and started to walk over  
to a cave to get his strength back... He sat down and looked up...)

SHADOW:Maria... I'll keep my promise to you for ever and ever...

(He lied on the ground to sleep as night slowly came along...)

THE END.

What do you think of this story, huh? The Finalhazard isn't alive, I just add that to have  
some fun... As for Shadow, let's say thats another story...


End file.
